Why Me?
by TaliaFosness
Summary: Naomi Raven is a 16 year old girl that is constantly abused by her parents. Until one night where they sell her to the King Of Vampires. Meaning to be a slave to him he quickly falls in love with this her and her soon found powers. Naomi is his soul mate. But will she return the feelings that he possesses?
1. Chapter 1

Standing over the the stove cooking supper for my parents. Sweat running down my face as my achy arms from doing endless yard work swirl the noodles. 5:55. I'm not going to make it. Supper is suppose to be done and on the tables by 6. Great, just my luck. I havent eaten days, my stomach is about to explode. I hear the kry turning, I ran to set the table quickly drained the noodles placed them on each plate adding sauce. Quickly pouring white wine, I ran to the door to greet my parents.

"Good evening ma'am, sir" I said taking there coats and bags.

"Naomi, is your house work done." My mother asked

"Yes it is ma'am, The dishes, the kitchen, livingroom, the library, all 6 bathrooms, your studies and offices, your rooms, the dogs room and play area, I clean the swimming pool and both hottubs, watered and replanted the flowers, mowed the lawns,, cleaned the garage, and swept the side walk. Oh and supper is finished." I said in a rush quiet tired voice.

"Very good, you were always a pleasent little slave," My father laughed.

"Oh Tom dear, lets go eat I am rather hungry" said my mom.

"yeah you and us both," I mummbled to myself. Thinking it was so quiet only I could hear it. I was wrong. My fathers fist connected to my right temple making me slump to the floor seeing black dots.

"Your hungry eh? Your hungry! Your a fat cow you don't need any food, you ugly litttle witch! If you ever speak with out permission you will go with out food for a week!" My father spat at me. My mother kicked me twice in the ribs hearing a faint crack a scream escaped my thin dry lips. Laying there motionless my parents stepped over me. Breathing roughly wincing as I picked my 90 pound body up. Stummbling towards the dinning room my father and mother sat eating.

"Naomi," My mother said getting my attention looking at my feet knowing better than to look her in the eye.

"Yes ma'am," I answered

"After your done cleaning up this mess," she said gesturing toward the almost emptied plate and the mostly gone wine. "You will go to bed and will not aloud any light tonight," She said. I didn't mind not having light but I loved to read, it gives me an escape from.. this place.

Nodding sadly I stood there for a mintue wondering if she needs anything else. "Ma'am, I-I, was w-w-w-wond-d-dering if I m-m-may eat tonight?" I asked with a helpless studer

"Tom, what do you think, shall we grant this _thing_ her request," My mother asked raising an eyebrow.

My father snickered. "Well Caroline, she did do her work and made this,... attempt of a meal" He said moving this fork over the empty plate. Yeah sure fat ass, eat all the food I made then say its bad? If it was so bad why did you eat it? Thats right because yourf a low bitch fat ass. I thought to myself grimmly to myself.

"She did indeed." caroline answered

"Fine Namoi, you may eat-" He said a smile spread across my face. Maybe I'll get bread this time!

"Dog shit." he finished with a smile.  
Caroline laughed

"Excuse me sir?" I asked, he was joking right?

"You will eat dog shit." He said again. Tears came to my eyes, one escaping down my cheek.

My father got up went to the to the neighbors yard and returnedwith a hand full of dog shit and held it out to me.

"Eat." He demanded. I shook my head.

"What not hungry anymore love?" He said sneering. I nodded

"YOOU UNGRATFUL BITCH EAT THIS NOW!" he yelled. I began to tremble. I shook my head.

He began rubbing it in my face, The stentch was over bearing and I couldn't breathe. I began sobbing looking at my mothers face pleading for help but nothing came but an evil smirk.

"okay! Okay! I'll eat it just stop please!" I sobbed. He let go of me and held the remander of the shit out to me. Picking it up from his hand I opened my mouth. Tears pouring down my face I shoved it in my mouth not bothering to chew I swallowed it whole. Gaging and coughing. I felt sick. Both my partents were smiling and laughing .

"Get up you nasty ugly girl and go take a shower and brush your teeth, you smell like shit" My mother said while my father bursted up in laughter.

"Yes ma'am" I replyed silently but knew she heard it. I ran down to the Basement were I was kept. I dragged off my clothes and standing infront of the mirror i saw my burn marks and scares that they have done to me. Running naked to the broken down sink I grabbed my two year old tooth brush and tooth paste and brushed my teeth and tongue unitl my gums began to bleed.. Rinsing my mouth out many times I turned on the water and jumpee into the frezzing cold water. Shivering I cleaned my whole body twice and my hair three times.

Stepping out of the shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped i6t around my cold brown but pale skin. My Black tight curly hair ran down to my bottom. I went to the cot that was my "bed" I curled up aand closed my eyes covering up with the thn blanket I was about asleep until I heard my parents talking and the door that lead up to them crashed open.

I quickly grabbed my boy knee high gym shorts and my black worn out bra and hid in the corner hugging my knees to my chest rocking back and forth slowly.

"Find her! No one will eat, sleep, or drink until we find the girl." I heard a males voice. Hearing multiple foot steps rushing around.

"Find Naomi Scarlet Raven now!" He yelled

Me? why do they want me?


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter ya'll! I'm happy you better be too! Kissing is in it too! Press the blue botton! BLUE BOTTON PEOPLE! REVIEW GUYS! xoxo your author, Talia Fosness

"Theres know need for that, shes in the basement, but why, I'm just curious, do you need Naomi?" Tom said to someone. I got up and ran to the hole I dug in the wall and jumped in. It was a tight squeeze but it was better than knowing what my parents are up too.

"Tom and Caroline Smith are here by to hand over your daughter Naomi Scarlet Raven to King Giovonni for the not paying your debt on time. If you have forgotton the rules I will go over them. For lose of payment to the highness you will give your first born son. But sense you only have a daughter we will make do with her. This is punishment for not making the requirements due to the King. Hand Naomi over or we will do by force." A man voice ended the speech.

They really werent that cruel that they would just hand me over like that were they? After a moment of silence I heard my parents burst out laughing.

"She is no use to us my good man, she is a mere thing that has nothing, I feel guilty of giving such an embarrassment to my Lord, but if you insist then she is sleeping in the basement." Tom said. Yup. They are just that cruel. They were just giving me away to some random King- wait King? America didn't have a king only a President... Oh no, they're really taking me, I don't mean like just to a different town or state but out of the country.

My thinking was cut off by foot steps rushing down the stairs, I heard my thin blanket get thrown off my bed. "She gone sir!" I heard a young mans voice informed.

I heard foot steps along with heels, probably my mothers, run down the stairs. "I thought you said she was down her." The man said in a serious, deathly tone. "She was. I swear it!" Caroline gasped. I heard someone pick up my picture of my real mom, and my fathers enegagment ring , they died when I was 2, leaving me with hthese horrible adopated parents. Resisting the urge to run up and rip it from his flithy hands. "Shes still here, she wouldn't have left these." Tom informed everyone. "Shes still down here." Caroline whispered

There was a moment of silence until a firm rough hand reached up and grabbed my ankel. Letting out a screech. Struggling I kicked fircely at the hand, But as weak and tired as I was I gave up hoping for death that would come quick and painless. Dragging me out of my dark haven into the lights of flash lights. Everyone gasped I looked down at my self seeing the sacres that went up and down my legs, the loosly fitting gym guy shorts, and the rather to tight of a bra for my c 42 of breasts. My hair still damp with water dripping off on to my thin brown frame. My yellow eyes pircing the solider who dragged me, the sort of tatoo/birth mark looking like black veins starting at middle finger on my right hand running/twisting like up my arm on to my sholder to my neck.

"Stand up straight." My father ordered. To frightened I did as I was told. Looking down at the floor. I heard the male solider who was in charge is what I guesssed, exhale his breath. " Naomi Scarlet Raven you are here by the property of the King and his concil for your parents Tom and Caroline Smith, of not paying debt of... 27,000 dollars. Take only two most important items now so that we can departch." The solider said in a wary voice.I grabbed the picture of my mother and my fathers engagement ring that my mother had given him. Folding the paper tightly in my hand and putting my dads ring on my thumb I looked up waryly to the solider that had spoken. He grimced then added, "Are you sure those are the most important, don't you have shoes?" "I have none sir," I answered quietly still looking down. "A coat?" he asked

I shook my head. A tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek hitting the floor. I felt a tight grasp and we headed up the stars I started struggling. Hard, and when I mean hard I mean like fighting for my life. The solider was having trouble restraining me. He dug his nails into my upper arm, I yelled and did something that I never thought was possible for my self. I bit him. I bit him HARD. He released me with a howl in pain, I ran as fast as my legs would let me. Twisting down the long narrow main hallway, taking a tight left.

I suddenly hit something hard, ice cold, and firm, knocking the breath out of me. I looked up to see the most gorgous male I have ever seen. He stood at 6'4, his black hair fell loose around his face from the ponytail that held his sholder length hair back. His narrow pale face similar to a greek God. His ice blue eyes starred down at me with amusement. His white button up shirt had came open a little exposing his hard muscular chest, and his black slacks that were rumpled a bit. He had on a red stoned ring, with his perfect nails. His dress shoes fit him perfecctly. I suddenly wanted to cover up.

His smiled widened exposing to long needle like teeth. Hes a vampire. I was frightened I knew they existed no one believed me of course but I had no one to llisten to me speak. Let me guess the King of vampires. He read my thoughts and his eyebrows rose and his smile widened even further.

"Oh God," I whispered to myself. I began to tremble

"No God here Naomi," His sexy deep musical voice said as he walked towards me

"Just the King Of Vampires," He added with an evil smirk I backed up until I hit the wall he pressed himself against me. My breasts being smushed against his hard chest. Looking up at him and him looking down at mee he leaned down. Smashing his lips on mine, I struggled but he pressed me harder against the wall making me immuble. A tear ran down my cheek and he let go of the kiss and licked the tear away._ He licked it off my face. _ He eyes looked sadden then covered up by coldness.

"Sorry about this darling" He said quickly. Not knowing what he ment then suddenly felt a stinging poke on my upper arm. I yelped, but I became drowsy, sleepy like. I began to whimper not wanting to sleep, not knowing what was going to happen to me.

"Shush Love, let go, just let go," I heard him whispered tears now slidding down my face he whipped them away. Trying to force my eyes to stay open with little success. My eyes finally gave into the darkness, but before I fell into my slumber I felt hard, but gentle arms carrying me.

What will happen to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter! Excited? MeToo! psft. I mean yeah I wrote it. I get to know what happens ;). Review review review!

Givonni's POV.

I heard as her parents just easily give there only daughter me. I could hear her heart beat wake against her chest. Smiling to myself, I leaned against the door waiting for my slow gaurds bring me my new play thing. I looked at my shirt that was a little opened. Eh, its not like I am here to impress her. Suddenly I heard the new gaurd that started today howl in pain.

Did they not teach him how to restrain the danm slaves? I heard light but fast foot steps to my right. The I heard her thoughts. Her voice was like music to my ears. _I have to get out! I cant believe I just hurt a gaurd! Oh I do hope he is okay!_ I smiled at this. She doesn't even care for her own well being. Why did she care what happened to the gaurd. Stupid mortal. This might be fun I'll follow her. I thought to myself.

_I knew my parents didn't love me, why did they hate me? I did everything that I was told, I was beaten for no reason, I did all my work even iff I was sick. They kicked and burned me, and I never told. How could they just laugh and give me away? To a stranger! Not just a stranger, a FREAKING king Stranger._

I smiled again, but my chest got tight. They beat her? Great parents. I smirked to myself. Yawning to my self getting bored I suddenly thought ,_ hey I'll catch her, it will be like cat and mouse, seeing the fear in herr eyes. _I laughed to myself out loud. I heard her in the hall way to my left I leaned against the wall waiting until she turned the corner. _Right? Left? Jesus... Left!_ I heard her think, stupid girl. I began to stand straight bit then I felt a Iittle preasure on my chest like wind of some sort. Then I looked down and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was about 5'11 with brown carmal skin, with long tight curly black hair dripping with water that went all the way down to her buttox. Her too small of a bra made her breast pop out a little showing alot of clevage. Her loose fitting gym shorts thaat were certainly made for a boy hung on her sexy hips. Then I saw it. This type of tattoo or birthmak of some sort. It looked like tree branches or black viens starting at her middle finger on her right hand twisting around her thin arm coming over her sholder onto her neck.

I looked into her bright yellow eyes and thought I saw her broken soul screaming for help. _Wow, hes beautiful. _I heard her thought I smirked at this. I heard her gasp. Then realizing she saw my teeth. _Hes a vampire._ I smiled wider. _NOt only a vampire, BUt the King of vammpires. _I smiled wider showing a full veiw of my fangs. I figured that she would start screaming and run, but all she did was stand there starring.

"Oh God," I heard her whisper

"No God here Naomi," I said

"Just the King Of Vampires," I added with a smirk

I moved towards her. She moved back. This continued until she was pressed against the wall as I pressed myself against her. She looked at me as I looked down at her. She started to tremble. Not of fear but of... I don't know. Looking at her lips I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. She began to struggle, so I pressed against her harder so that she couldn't move. Her lips were so soft and gentle, making me feel almost alive.

I felt a tear on her cheek I stopped kissing her and licked it off her face. She was frightened, scared, all I wanted to do was hold her and say everything was fine. I shook my head. This is my new toy, I have no sympathy for a stupid human girl. But her eyes, filled with loniness, She was tired and sore,, with a black eye. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a needle filleed with sleeping medicine.

"Sorry about this darling," I said. She of course got more confused. I stuck her in the arm with the needle ppushing the medicine inside her. Instanly her eyes began to become droopy, tired like. She began to fight to keep her self awake. She began to whimper tears coming to her eyes.

"Shush Love, let go, Just let go" I whispered to her. Her tears slid down her cheeks I brushed them away finally loosing her strength she closed her eyes. I picked her up bridal style and carried her down stairs.

"Yoou found her my Lord," Said the General . I looked at him indegust.

"How hard is it to restrain a mortal girl? You are twice her size General, How can You protect me and my family if you cant handle this small human." I said in a Serious tight voice. The General looked scared. Bowing down he replyed. "My aplogy my Lord it wil never happen again."

"See that it doesn't," I snapped at him. Walking to the limo I placed her gentley inside, about to get iin my self I was stopped by her _ parents_.

"My Lord, I do apologize for this girls behavior, She has always been trouble and a discrace to the family." Said Tom looking hatefully toward the young girl.

"And?" I asked

Tom looked confused but then reached into his pocket a held out a wad of money. Taking it roughly and tossing it to my assisent. He caught it with out any trouble. Well of course he didn't hes a vampire.

"Next time don't be late." I said in a strained voice. Tom looking to scard to speak just nooded his head.

"I'll be intouch Tom," I said as I got in the car.

"Of course my Lord" He said with a bow. Closing the door I looked down at the girl a tear slid down her cheek, I brushed it way and laid her head down my on my lap. I brushed her hair out of her beautiful face. Studying the beautiful unique mark I brushed my finger tips softly against it.

_"Giovonni"_ I heard her whisper my name. I smiled.

"My Lord we will arrive at the castle in 35 mintues, is there anything you need?" Chris, My assisent, Asked.

"No, But I am rather hungry." I said . My eyes turning a blood red.

"Would you like a glass or would you like to take it from your new... Toy?" he asked

I laughed evilly. Then stopped making him scared.

"Jennifer." I called out. A young women maybe 25 opened the guest door and came into view of me. I placed Naomi gently on the other seat not wanting to get this whores blood on her precious skin.

I pulled the women onto my lap. Shes thinking that I want to fuck her again. Hah. Does she really think that I was going to keep her? Please. Shes a mere sex slave, a fuck toy that breathes, a stupid weak human. Chris looked at me with dread in his eyes knowing what was going to happen next, last time I just fucked her in front of him, thats why she thinks I wanna have sex with her again. I smirked at him and he turned away.

"Giovonni, have you missed me?" asked the stupid blonde on my lap. I smiled and looked her over. She was in a see through sexy laced short but tight black dress witha bright red thong that you could see perfectly. I brushed her hair out of her face trailing my finger nail down to her throat. She moaned a little to loudly. Whore. I thought evilly. She grabbed my hand and put my middle finger in her mouth and started sucking on it. Starring at her with amusement in my eyes. She really thinks that I want to have sex with her, even after she practically fucked all my men, she was such a whore she even fucked the grave digger.

I smiled at her sheepishly.

"Oh baby, I no you want me, I don't mind take me here if you choose." She moaned to me. She closed her eyes. I rolled my eyes and got angry for a moment. Did she just call me _baby_? I was her King. King Of all Vampires all around the world millions bow down to me and this stupid human sex toy calls me _baby_?

I felt my teeth extend. Flashing my eyes over her body and her neck. _Such a waste of a beauiful body_ I thought to myself. Oh well I have more at home.

"Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer, darling," I began running my fingers through the parting in the middile of her breasts. She moaned loudly.

I grabbed the back of her fair tightly in my fist, she yelped but wasn't frightened, I was a bit rough in bed with my toys.

"Jennifer, I am rather hungry, and you look delicious," I said running my tongue over my teeth. She looked at confused but when she saw my teeth I saw fear flash in her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, Giovonni, My lord, I am of use still! I can be a severnt and clean or or or cook, I can find new girls for you, please, please, My Lord, spare me!" She pleaded. She looked rather stupid. I Began to laugh, both Chris and Jennifer cring, I'm guessing it came out with no emotion, dead like. People feared me. They have their reasons why.

"Jennifer, what? You don't want me anymore," I asked running my nail down her cheek pushing preasure half way making a cut as blood leaked out. I pulled her closer and licked it off her face. She began to whimper.

"I don't taste good, My Lord, You-you should have someone pure." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

Thinking of what she said patting my finger against my lips.

"I suppose your right Jennifer, You arent pure to the least and your blood isnt good either," I said thoughtfully. She relaxed immdeatly sighing. I pulled her hair making her face closer to mine. My eyes bright red. Yanking her head back I said "You don't taste good dear, You taste great." She began to let out a scream but I bit down hard making it rather painful for her. Putting a hand over her mouth feeling her tears run down my hand. Drinking her whole, feeling her soul, her life, seeing her past, and present images. Seeing her trying to drug my drink but I came in to early and quickly dumped it on my 100.000 dollar african rug! That bitch ruined my rug! Forget about me being drugged I didn't care, Vampires don't get drugged.

I but down harder I felt her gasp for air. Feeling her go limp in my arms, holding her up, hearing her heart beat slow struggling to keep her body alive, right about the point of death I released her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" She asked tears escaping her eyes running down her cold pale cheeks. I smiled evilly at her seeing her shrink back in fear. Putting my hand against her cheeks looking at her hatefully.

"Because,_ baby,_ you ruined my rug,." I answered her and quickly snapped her neck. Pushing her limp dead body off me. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Giovonni, My Lord, did you really kill her because she ruined your rug?" Asked Chris. Looking at him I smiled.

"Well, Of course my dear friend, I know I could buy millions more if I wanted but I really liked that one, I killed my first human toy on that." I said joyfully. I saw Chris breathe out and rolled his eyes.

"Of course My Lord" He replyed quietly. I got up and went to the mini fridge grabbing a bag of blood and pouring it into a wine glass, heating it up quickly with my powers, I handed it to him. He looked at me suspiciously._ Did he poisin it? _ I heard him think. I smiled wide letting my fangs extend.

"Now Christopher it isnt nice to think rudely of people. If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't poisin you, I'd torture you." I said coldy. "Yes Giovonni." Handing over the glass, he drank it quickly but sighing because it was A positive blood. "Thank you My Lord," He thanked. I nodded my head. Looking at the dead slut on my floor I kicked her hand away from my foot.

Reaching the castle the door man opened the door I stepped out and picked up Naomi. Looking down at her beauty I kissed the top of her head. Walking away from the limo I stopped and turned to Chris.

"Please get rid of the whore before she ruins my limo." I ordered.

"Yes my lord." He replyed.

Walking through the heavy glass doors I began walking up the spiral stair case heading up to my room. Reaching the top of the stair case my Little brother, recently added to my family, vampires cant have kids, spoke. "Brother Giovonni, is that your new toy?" He asked in a musical voice. He was only 5.

"Armon, shouldn't you be in bed." I asked

"Its almost 7 in the morning." I added

He ran up to me and hugged my leg. This was the only person I was nice too.

"I wanted to see you before I slept, last time I went to bed with out seeing you I didn't see you for three weeks brother Giovonni." He whinned. Kissing the top of his head I said

"I'm here now, so hurry up and get to bed before mother wakes up and starts to yell."

Armon smiled big, "I'm not afraid of mother." He said proudly

"ARMON!" my mother called out to him making him jump

"Yeah, sure, not afraid?" I asked in pure sarcasm. He stuck out his tongue before hugging me goodnight.

I sighed and continued to my room. Focusing my powers on the door it opened with out a sound. Stepping in I laid this fallen beautiful angel on my double king sized bed. I covered her up with the thick Black blanket that covered my large bed. Brushing her long long black hair out of her face, I walked away getting undress in to a pair of boxers. Slipping in the bed i slid closer to her wrapping my arm around her little waste. I brung her against my chest.

Damn shes warm. Forgetting to turn off the bathroom lights I got up but quickly sat back down because she began to whimper. I slid down next to her and threw my arm back around her waste she stopped whimpering. Smiling to myself I used my powers to turn off the lights. Leaning down I kissed her on top of her head.

"Giovonni,"She whispered my name. My smile widened. Finally resting my head on the pillow I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep with this beautiful creature in my arms.

Waiting for tomorrow to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys its me again! This is my longest chapter yet some people are asking me if there at some point be lemon in here, Well duh! so if your immature and cant handle sex stop reading this story. I own all the Characters and story plot line. I OWN ALL BITCHES! HAHA any ways you probably wan to read so I'll stop talking here you go.!

WAIT P.S! There is some sexual contant at the end part but nothing to graphic! Oh and please read and review guys xoxo! YEAH I KNOW THERE ARE SPELLING MISAPHS BUT I DONT GIVE A FUCK, YOU NO WHAT I MEAN!

Naomi's POV

I woke up in darkness, opening my eyes letting them adjust to the dark seeing objects around me. I felt something heavy and cold around my waste. I froze immedeatly. The thing next to me rolled alittle bit just enough for me to be released from its grasp. I trumbled off the bed holding back a yelp. The thing on the bed didn't move just breathed deeply. There was a man in the bed. I stood up quicckly and felt my body. _Thank God I'm stil dressed._ Back up from the bed I tripped over a large object,, stiffling another yelp, I got up. The man move restlessly on the bed.

I held my breath. He then went still after cuddling a pillow to his chest. I couldn't see who it was but all I wanted to do was run up to him and hold him. Shaking the thought fro my head I felt around the wall until I felt a door knob. Turning it soundlessly I opened the door pesking my head out to see that there wasn't anyone coming. Making sure no one was there I looked back to the man sleeping on the bed.

I quickly closed the door silently. _Which way should I go? Last time I took a left I ran into the Kingg Of Vampires... Right I'll take right this time._ Running down the hall way I looked at all the beauty of where ever I am. The walls were painted blood red with black wood floorr. There were pictures of darks castles and errie nights. Candles hung on the walls. Black roses were everywhere in vases.

I took it all in. This was my dream home, what I always wanted. Shaking my head of the thought I took a right leading down another hallway similar to the one I just came from. I need to find stairs, or a window. I need to see where I am exactly. Taking another right I found what looked like curtains covering up a window. I ran up to it and opened the curtains wide. I looked and saw that it was pitch dark out side seeing a grandfather clock it clicked to 8pm. 8pm? How long have I been here? Jesus Christ. I looked down and saw that i was four stories up, although I heal fast there is no way in hell I'm going to jump four stories down, I'll most likely will die or be in serious pain for a long time.

Damn. I turned around and began to walk rather fast down the hallway and saw a door. First door I saw yet. Maybe it will lead to a stair case going down so I can leave. I opened the door and peaked inside. It was a kitchen, Bigger than the living room at home,and that livingroon was pretty huge. I saw two older women boiling something over the stove talking quietly. Backing up I felt the door and pushed it open, the women turned around quickly, looking at me deadly.

"Who are _you_," One with the red hair sneered at me.

"What are you doing here." The one with the salt and pepper hair demanded.

"I-I was looking for a-a-" and then I attempted to run out the door but just as I stepped out in the hallway one of the women grabbed the back of my hair. I yelled in pain. _What is it with people and pulling my God damn hair! Jesus they could of grabbed my hand or arm but noooo its always my freaking hair!_ Pulling me back into the kitchen they slammed me against the wall I could feel that I dented the wall The plaster crumpling a little bit fell to the floor. I hit my head seeing black dots. I groaned out in pain.

"Ginger what should we do with this stupid human girl." asked the Salt and peppered hair. I stood up stumbling a bit.

"I don't know Martha, we just woke up and are making breakfast for The King, and I am very hungry." Grinned Ginger showing off her fangs. _What is it with these God damned vampires?_

"Your right Ginger, I'm sure the king wouldn't mind us killing one of his toys, he has over 3 dozen." Said Marth walking towards me, still seeing black dots Martha was in front of me before I could blink. I was suddenly starring at black eyes that were once green.

In a instant Ginger was there right next to me. Martha shoving me to the wall making me purposly hit my head. My head started swirling.

"Now be a good girl and don't make this hard it will hurt alot more then it would." Ginger said in a husky hungry sort of voice. Martha just grinned showing me her fangs.

Even though I was abused I had a smart mouth that usually got me hit more. The two vampires became blurry.

"You no," I began to slure.

"You two are very, very rude, Playing with your meal didn't your mother teach you lessons?" I mummbled wow I didn't kow Martha had two heads? Haha thats funny. I giggled to my self.

Ginger smaked my face making me slump to the floor.

"Dude your a vampire? You hit like a bitch. My mother hits me harder than that," I slured/mummbled to then.

Martha grabbed me by throat cutting of my air supply. "You stupid mortal, Now I will make it very, VERY, painful." She shrieked at me. Barly being able to talk I manage to get out,

"Only if you promise after to-" I breathed in and paused getting more air, "to get a breath mint or a tic tac, because _darling,_ You," Breathe in, breathe out Martha almost to my neck. "You rank." I gasped.

I then heard a laughter then a scream and a whimper. I slumped back against the wall.

I opened my eyes as far as they would let me ans saw Giovonni standing over martha laughing crazy like. Holding her by the throat he grinned evilly. "Don't touch this toy again." He yelled but laughed. ginger began to whimper, Giovonni turned his head sharply around to stare at her with red eyes.

"Shut up cow." He said evilly. Smirking showing off his fangs.

I giggled a little because she actually did remind me of a cow.

Giovonni smirked at me a little. _Wow, he is dazling, I love that smirk, wait! Stop! Bad Naomi, bad, bad, Naomi! No lookie. God I need a drink. I don't even no this dude, he drugged me and put me in bed with some random person, probably him no doubt, and all I'm thinking about is attcking him with no clothes on! And I'm still a freaking virgin! Yeah I need that drink. Fuck me._ I thought to my self. Giovonni bursted out laughing not evilly but a real laugh. The two women Ginger and martha looked scared but laughed a long but the laugh was scared like,_ should I laugh? Just laugh so we don't get in trouble,_ kinda laugh. Giovonni stopped looking at them death like.

"Shut the hell up, did I give you permission to laugh?" He yelled. Martha began to whimper. Giovonni looked bored and annoyed so he threw her to the ground by Ginger. She scrambled towards Ginger hugging her tightly. _Pussy._ I thought to my self Giovonni smirked at me. _What does he think is so flipping funny?_ He chuckled a little shaking his head then loooking at the two vampire women laying on the ground.

He saw the wall that Martha threw me at seeing the dent. He rose his eye brow at me. My head still slightly swirling I gave him a weak smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Pick this mess up you fools and don't touch my pets again." He demanded

"Yes sir, My apology my Lord," said Martha And Ginger at the same time.

I chuckled a little but then wince as my rib cage stung because of Martha throwing me against the wall. _Awh what a shame, that was such a pretty wall._ I thought to myself. I saw Giovonni roll his eyes and walk towards me. I scooted back away from him, I didn't want the same treatment that he gave to Martha. I maybe scooted two feet before my body screamed for me to stop making me dizzy and in pain. I groaned in pain.

Giovonni continued to walk towards me I didn't move, I couldn't and to tell you the truth i didn't want to. Giovonni scooped me up again bridal style. _Well this is differnet. _I thought to myself I felt Giovonni chest rumble as he tried to hold back his laughter. _Whats so bloody funny! Is there something on my face, did I look bad? Well, why should I care I didn't need to impress him I was just one of his "pets"_.

He walked out the door with me in his arms back to the room I was in when I woke up. The dizziness was gone and I wasn't tired but my body started to heal but it still freaking hurt.

_Stupid vampire, with their stupid strength, and their stupid speed..._ Looking up at Giovonni i added_ Stupid vampires and their stupid beautiful face and stupid sexy bodies and their stupid yearning lips to be kissed... Damn it! Bad Naomi, bad, bad, bad Naomi!_ Giovonni chuckled a little, the dooropened by its self, I layed my head on his sholder. He layed me down on the bed.

He walked into a room and then came back with a yellow short, revelaing dress with black knee high boots. He threw them to me.

_I am soooooo not wearing that. Ah hell nah, not me I'm fine with my gym shorts. He better put those back unless hes wearing them._ I thought to my self. As I pictured him in the out fit he looks retarded but he is still freakin hot._ Bad Naomi!_ I smaked myself mentally.

He began stripping taking off his shirt then his pants I blushed but couldn't take my eyes off him. _Wow hes beautiful,_ I thought to my self, he turned around smirking at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Naomi, get dressed you will need to meet the rest of the..." He started. _He betternot say pets or toys._ His smile widened

"The rest of the girls, darling." He said in a husky voice. I was turned on instantly but shook it off.

"Get dressed in what exactly?" I asked, the added, "My Lord?" I guessed. He chuckled

"I gave you the clothes love, now out them on." He demanded

"You cant possibly think that I'm going to where _that_ I am not slut nor will I dress like one." I said confident. Where was this coming from, I always do what I was told with out question. His eyes turned dark.

"You will do what you are told when you are told to do so, you will not question me or tell me what to do, I am Knig aand you WILL respect me Naomi, do you understand." He sadi in a cold voice.

_Fuck you. _I thought to myself.

"No. I will not dress in this "_dress", _ My Lord," I said mocking like. Before I knew it he was infront of me instantly. I looked him straight in the eyes instead of me pleading not to hurt me.

"YOU WILL OR I WILL DRESS YOU MY SELF." He yelled at me his eyes turning a redish purple.

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged him

"Oh I would Naomi Scarlet Raven, don't doubt me." He smirked

I picked up the dress.

"This is the only time I will dress like this Giovonni Leonardo Jaynovi." I sneered at him. wait how did I know his name?

He looked frightened I smirked.

"How did you no my name, No one but my close family only knows my middle name." He demanded quietly.

"i may know more then you think _My Lord._" I told him his eyes turned red. He was trying to scare me. Hah.

I got up and took off my shorts. I stood there in my black boy cut undies and my tight bra.i turned around and quickly took off my bra and slipped on the slutty dress he gave me. Leanig down I got on these hooker boots. leaving my hair down it covered up my intire back and half of my butt. Turning around slowly Giovonni looked me over, I crossed my arms around my chest.

Giovonni smirked at me, he looked hungry, not for my blood butt for me, my body, my soul. He stood up and walked up to me i backed up until I hit the wall he pressed his body against mine. his kneeparted my legs. He pushed onme a little harder mking me feel his kneee against my vigina. I gasped and he smirk at me and chuckled. He pushed his lips against me not as hard as last time but still al ittle rough. I tried fighting him off but he wrapped his arms arouns me making me not able to move. Finally I gave in and kissed him back. His mouth was magical and tasted wonderful. I opened my mouth and let his tongue play in my mouth. I moaned against his lips.

I didn't know what was happening I wanted him now. But, my inside voice was yelling at e to stop, telling me to push him away, but my heart and the little devil on my left sholder to me to let him have me. I heard him moan, and I smiled to my self mentally. A knock came to the door. He kept kissing me, another knock came. He growled against my lips I was breathing hard. Reluclently he let go of my lips but still had his arms around me.

"We will finish this later," He promised but it sounded more like a threat then anything. To shocked I just starred at him with my mouth open.

He smiled at me. He walked up to the door and jerked it open.

"What do you want." He asked in an angry tone. I heard a little hush tone here and there.

"I'll be down in a minute," He said in a cold voice.

He turned around to me and smiled. i blushed and looked down.

"Come Naomi You have people to meet." he said extending his hand out. I walked up to him and took his hand. We headed down to the dinning room. We walked into a room of more then 50 people. 25 or so were girls in the same yellow dress and black boots.

What the hell did my parents put me into.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY ITS ME AGAIN, THIS IS MY 5TH CHAPTER AND ITS BETTER THEN THE OTHERS I HOPE YOU AGREE TOO! SADLY THERE ARE NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I MADE UP FOR IT BY MAKING THIS EVEN LONGERE THE THE LAST CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IT TELLS ME TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY! I LOVE YO ALL BITCHES! xoxo your author TALIA FOSNESS,

P.S. THERE ARE SPELLING FUCK UPS BUT I DON'T CARE AND DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT THEM IN THE REVIEWS, SO ENJOY!

Still with my hand on Giovonni's arm he led me to the waiting people and all the _toys_.

"Mother, Father, Armon, Rhys, and of course Luna, this is my new to-mistress Naomi," I snorted when he said mistress. All the toys glare at me. One that looked very similar to Giovonni but had green eyes and was about to inches shorter, his hair was more Justn beiber like than Fabeo, snickered and step forward to me.

"Well brother, where did you find this beautiful creature at," He asked taking my hand and kissing it. I mentally rolled my eyes,_ and he thinks hes gunna get a piece of this ass, haha now thats funny,_ I thought to myself. He looked up sharply starring at me. I wonder what his problem is. I heard Giovonni chuckle softly.

"To answer your question Rhys, her parent were late on their payments to me and so we collected their daugter and my money." He explained. Rhys nodded still looking at me oddly. I resisted to yell Boo! at him. I saw hiim smirk.

"Naomi," Giovonni said getting my attention and taking me to the girls.

"This is your... sisters, go and chat while I get supper sisuated," He said leaving me wuth the glaring girls. I walked over to them and stood there. They all seem to have blonde hair. _Great I'm surronded by idiots._. I thought to myself. One of the blondes walked up to me.

"So, whats your name." She asked in a snobbish voice. _Great shes a bitch, nice sister I'll have to thank Giovonni for sich a nice family_.

I answered her with a calm but cold voice. "I am Naomi," She flinched at my coldness. More girls stepped up saying little hatefuk comments like "What did he see in her," "look at the hidious mark on her," "Shes not even pretty," "eww she has black hair," "is she mixed, great we have an oreo niger with us," "whats with her eyes?"

Well great everyone hates me, its not like I'm here to make friends, I never have never wil, to much heartbreak and_ feelings_. Everyone glarred at me.

"Well this is our home, Giovonni and Rhys is ours, and if you step in our way we will break you, if you have any question don't ask us, we don't talk to dirt like you, I'm only telling you our names because its required by Giovonni, I'm Jane," she began and started pointing at random girls,

"That Linda, Kim, Candy, Jade, Renee, Lucy, Beth, Bell, Allison, Emily, Emilie with an "ie", Emilee with an "ee", Kate, Katie, Katherine, Christina, Hope, Heather, Joy, Noreen, Ruth, Anna, Joana, Percilla, Marcy, DarC, Jordan, Marry, Maria, Catherine, Kathy, Lori, Chelsy, Courtney, Emma, Haley, Jessica, Morgan, Natasha, Sammi, Stephani, Shaylyn, and Amanda," She ended. I forgot all the names so I'll just calll them, Whore 1, Whore 2, Whore 3, and so on but Jane, hmm I'll call her Queen Cunt. That fits her.

All them looked at me with degust. Giovonni entered the room with what looks like a family of slaves, parents, a teenage girl and biy, and what looks like twin boy and girl. They were in rags and dirt covered there white skin. They were all crying but nothing came from their mouths.

"Shall we have some music," Giovonni said grabbing the teenage girl and putting her to the piano, "Play." He demanded. The girl still crying atarted playing the piano, it was pretty but Giovonni didn't like it but he still strolled over and grabbed jane by the wrist. Jane turned to me grinning, I rolled my eyes. Giovonni starting dancing and teirling Jane around. Rhys came and grabbed whore 33 and started dancing, their parent sat there with bored experession on there face along with Luna, but Armon was laughing his head off.

After the song ended Giovonni grabbed Jane and picked her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist. A pang of jelaousy came to me, but I shook it off. My face was blank showing no emotion. Giovonni sitting down with Queen Cunt on his lap. Rhys was sitting the same way with Whore 33. Giovonni yanked Jane around smashing his lips on hers. His hands moving up her body. I began to feel hatred towards her, what the hell I thought that we, that we, he kissed me just like that! I wanted to run up to her pull her of my mans lap and rip her throat ou- wait back up _my man? _ Its not liiked he really liked me, I'm just one of his toys.

I needed to calm down, I still wanted to go and kill her but I'll forget about her, him, and this hell hole filled with stupid vampires and stupid whorish humans. God I needed a drink, I don't care what it is it just has to be strong enough to deal with these people.

"Eww Brother! Stop that! Thats gross!" I heard Armon say. Jane looked mad that she was interupted but didn't say anything. Giovonni just sighed.

"Armon," Giovonni graoned,

"Brother," Armon mocked.

"Fine, fine," He said then looking at Jane, "We will finsih this later," He promised her like he promised me. She giggled at this. My right hand where the tattoo was burning but it didn't hurt but felt powerful. This happened all the time but this time it was stronger. I felt light headed and I focused on Jane in Giovonni's lap. I wanted her to feel pain, I wanted her to hurt.

Jane began to twitch alittle, feeling confused but shook it off. Giovonnni looked at her with his eye brow rised. She just smiled. But it came to a grimce. She got off Giovonni's lap. Giovooni looked confused. I felt happier that she got off him but I felt very... high like.

She grabbed her stomach and doubled over, she began howling in pain. Giovonni stood up nd looked at her, not with concern but with question. Her scream echoed through the room getting everyones attention. All her little sisters rushed to her but me asking if she was okay. I had a huge grin on my face still looking at her with hate. Giovonni looked at her again, walking over to her,

"Jane whats happening,' He asked with little consideration.

"My stomach! Its on fire!" She gasped letting out another scream.

Giovonni was looking around the room in confusion then stopped at his brother Rhys starring at something.

"What is it Rhys," He asked now concerned. Rhys pointed at me. Giovonni turned around and looked at me grinning like a fool starring at Jane withering on the floor with my hands in fists.

"Naomi," Giovonni said getting my attention, loosing eye contact with Jane, who immedeatly stopped screaming now whimpering. I looked over at Giovonni and he was starring at me with a smirk. All the happy feeling, the high, was gone. Leaving me emotionless. The sisters helped Jane off the ground, she looked better. Like nothing happened. I starred at her she looked at me with a frightened experession. I rose my eyebrow and she cringged back. I gave a sarcastic snort.

"Well now that is over with I am rather hungry," Rhys said breaking the silence.

Giovonni eyes suddnely turned red, and he smiled .

"I'm goiong to be nice and let you choose," He said turning around and facing his brother,

"Why thank you," Rhys said he said dancing his ways towards the family of slaves,

"Which one, which one, hmm, to old, way to old," he said to the parents. Looking at the twins

"Well you would be delious if you werent to young." He said to the trembling children. He then looked at the boy, who was about 17. He starred straight with a tear leaking down his cheek.

"Now you, you would be delightful,' he said cirling the you boy. Looking at Giovonni he asked

"Oh Giovonni may I?"

"Of course, he doesn't caych my eye," He said.

His mom picked the human mom and his father picked the Human father. The Luna picked the sister, and Armoni picked the twin sister. Wihch left the twin brother for Giovonni. This couldn't be good.

Everyone sat down at the long dinning table. I heard a male sream I looked over to see Rhys ripping open the teenagers throat. The boy was looking at anyone helplessly, he looked at me tears in his eyes. He reached out to me. "Help me!" He gasped as his slowly began to grow limp, I turned my head away. I heard a snap and saw the boy on the floor withhis head angled oddly. I bit my tongue from crying out. Rhys stood up and stretched walking over to the table he sat down and motioned with his hand to the family to continue with their... meal.

Every family member was the same, dead on the floor. Armon kicked the little girl away from him laughing. My face held a blank experession. I felt empty like my heart was no longer beating. Givonni had the boy on his lap playing with his hair calmly. The boy was crying looking at his dead family.

"Shh, its okay young boy, its ok, don't worry child, its going to be all right," giovonni hushed the child. The child stopped crying looking at hhim with wonder.

"re-really?" The small boy asked. The boy wrapped his arms around Giovonni's neck. Giovonni wrapped his arms around the boy.

"really?" The boy mummbled/asked against Giovonni sholder.

"No." Giovonni suddenly bit down hard in the liitle boys neck making him screa and struggle in Giovonni's arms which made Giovonni bite harder. The boys screams turned into whimpers. After a minute or so the boy laid still in Giovooni's lap his head held in the crook of his arm. Giovonni was rocking the boys body in his lap.

Giovonni held a thoughtful experession on his face. He aburtly stood up knocking the the dead boy ob the floor, I starred down at the boy. He sorta looked like Elvis, I smirked at that. I, at this point lost all emotion. Giovonni looked at me with blood smeared on his lips.

"Guards, pick up these bodies and despose of them their body smell is going to ruin this room." Giovonni said. A set of 4 Guards came in and took the bodies out. Giovonni stretching he looked at his family,

"Well breakfast is done, time to shop, party, and of course, have fun." Giovonnni said. Everyone laughing left the room but Rhys and Giovonni and all us girls.

"Well, a little play time has never hurt anyone," Said Rhys getting all the girls excited and sittting up straight. Play time I'm guessing is sex.

"I agree completely," Said Giovonni walking over to the girls. I moved to a dark corner making my self invisible. Rhys looking over the girls,

" I pick you, you ,you, you, you, annnnndddd... you." He said pointing to each girl, all the girls smiled widely.

"Hmm Joy, Hope, Heather, Kathy, and _Jane._" Giovonni said. All the girls but me looked disappointed. Whores. Jane looked at me warily. I looked coldly at her. She looked away quickly. I hate him. I hate him. I hate me thinking that I even consider... even think that him and I... I felt my eyes sting a little. I closed my eyes not letting them see me cry, to see my weakness. I'm done being weak, I have no one but myself.

Giovonni looked around for a bit,

"Rhys where is Naomi?" Giovonni asked. Rhys Looked around the room too but couldn't find me I was in the far corner.

"Hmm I see that we lost a pet perhaps?" I looked at him blankly

"Naomi?" Giovonni called out. Then it hit me everytime I thought something they knew what I was sayong. They could read my mind. Lovely.

"Naomi." Giovonni said. He couldn't see me. I sighed silently to myself.

"Naomi, this is the last time I will be nice next time you'll end up like that damned human boy." He threatened. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Everyone looked to the corner I was in I stepped out of the corner. I laughed again at the experesssion on everyones face, No one else was laughing. What no sense of humor. I'm sorry but when I die i don't want to look like Elvis. Taking a breath I calmed down.

Jane hid behind Giovonni. I smirked at her. _And this is why creatures insist that humans are weak and pathetic_. I thought to my self. giovonni's smirked alittle.

_Do you mind?_ I asked with attiude in my head knnowing he was reading it.

He looked shocked like I found out his secret. I looked him up and down.

_Pitiful._ I thought to myself. His eyes turned red and his face turned cold. He was in front of me in seconds with his hands around my throat. Threatening to crush my wind pipe. I wasn't scared. I didn't care anymore. There was no meaning to life for me, I had no one, I was alone,

"Pitiful?" He spat. I starred at him blankly.

"You think I'm pitiful? Look at your self." He said gesturing with his hand over my body.

"Your a pathetic human, who die young, who have nothing but problems in their life, who can't protect them selves and cry over stupid things, who never see the true beauty of things and pass ny with there unfull filled lifes. What do you have thats better then what I have? I have riches beond your imagination, I have a castel, I am a bloody King... Of FUCKING VAMPIRES, I have seen the world, I have seen things you cant even believe, I have women drapping over me, I am bloody immortal! I cant die! I Am A God Damn Vampire. Your the one who is pitiful, what do you have." He sneered at me.

I didn't answer at first and then he continued.

"Your pathetic being beatened, and being a slave that you are, with no one who loves you, who cares for, you see how easily your guardians gave you up? They don't love you. They don't even like you. They were stuck with you because your stupid human parenta died proteting you. I don't see why they would thry wasted their life on you, for you to live, now that was stupid of them. If you werent born they would be alive." He said. Now that stung. That hurt. Tears came to my eyes spillling over down my cheeks. Giovonni had regret writen all over his face. He had sorry in his eyes.

"Oh God Naomi I didn't mean-"

I pushed him away. Walking away

"Naomi please sto-" He began

"Wy do you care, I'm just one of your pets, your toys, one of your fucking sex slaves. I'm no one to you. I'm no one in general. I have no one. And you no what I like it that way, to much resposiblity to care after someone. I'm nothing but a slave. Nothing more." I said with tearing now pouring down my face. I hate him.

"Naomi-" He began

I whirled around glarring at him

"You asked what I had, did you not?" I walked up to him bravely. I poked him in the chest roughly. He starred down at me in shock and wonder.

"I have something in here," I said patting my chest

"I have something that beats." I yelled at him. I turned around and stalked out of the room.

Tears blinding my eyes I ran to the room that I woke up in, slamming the door behind me I ran to the bathroom. Locking the door I sunk to my knees. I cried. I cried for the dead family, I cried for the stupid whores who are trapped here, I cried for me.

Huggin my knees to my chest I laid down in the fetal position. My hair like a blanket sweeping over me.

I want my mom. I want my dad. I want to go home, where my mother and father lived eith me until I was 7.

I cried silently for what seemed like hours. At some point I fell into a dream like dead state where all I did was stare at nothing. Somehow I ended up in the far back right corner. I heard the door knob jiggle but I didn't bother to look up I continued to stare.

I heard the door unlock and foot steps come towards me. But I felt like my Body was dead.

"Naomi?" I heard Giovonni ask. I didn't answer him just kept starring at nothing.

"Naomi, please answer me?" Giovonni pleaded. All I did was blink. Giovonni bent down and scooped me up bridal style, not looking at him, not looking at anything.

He laid me down on the bed, I saw the clock it read 6am. I was in the bathroom for 8 hours, I was going to be hurting tomorrow. He began to undress me. But I didn't care I was now naked in front of him with the boots off. He put a silk night gown on me, and pulled the covers around me he slid in and wrapped his arms around hugging me to his chest. he kissed the top of my head and murmurred something that I blocked out. I laid in his arms woth him softly singing to me. I fell into a dreamless sleep, with the man who hurt me now comferting me holding me.

Will I ever be the same?

**REVIEW! BLUE BUTTON! BLUE BLUE BLUE BUTTON!**


	6. Chapter 6

Giovonni's POV.

_Pitiful._ I heard her think. Me? Pitiful? How dare she even think about think that?

"Pitiful?" I yelled at her. Her face was blank, holding no experession whatsoever.

"You think I'm pitiful? Look at your self." I said gesturing with my hand over her body.

"Your a pathetic human, who die young, who have nothing but problems in their life, who can't protect them selves and cry over stupid things, who never see the true beauty of things and pass ny with there unfull filled lifes. What do you have thats better then what I have? I have riches beond your imagination, I have a castel, I am a bloody King... Of FUCKING VAMPIRES, I have seen the world, I have seen things you cant even believe, I have women drapping over me, I am bloody immortal! I cant die! I Am A God Damn Vampire. Your the one who is pitiful, what do you have." I yelled at this stupid mortal

She didn't say anything let alone blink at me. This made me more angered then anything.

"Your pathetic being beatened, and being a slave that you are, with no one who loves you, who cares for, you see how easily your guardians gave you up? They don't love you. They don't even like you. They were stuck with you because your stupid human parenta died proteting you. I don't see why they would thry wasted their life on you, for you to live, now that was stupid of them. If you werent born they would be alive." I yelled at her. Anger filled in my eyes but was quickly replaced with regret. Tear filled her eyes running down herr cheeks. Oh God what have I done.

"Oh God Naomi I didn't mean-" I began but was pushed away from her as she walked away

"Naomi please sto-" I continued

"Wy do you care, I'm just one of your pets, your toys, one of your fucking sex slaves. I'm no one to you. I'm no one in general. I have no one. And you no what I like it that way, to much resposiblity to care after someone. I'm nothing but a slave. Nothing more." She cried at me. No, no she was much more then that.

"Naomi-" I tried constalting with her

She twisted around glarring at me with cold, dead eyes

"You asked what I had, did you not?" She asked coming up to me poking me what she may think is roughly. I was shocked, no one has ever, ever came up to me with such boldness

"I have something in here," She continued, I was confused.

"I have something that beats." She yelled at me while she marched out of the room. She was right. I had no heart. FROZEN over my coldness.

"Well that was quiet entertaining, I must say she is a fistey one isn't she?" Rhys said laughing breaking the awkward silence. I glarred at him he held his hands up defensly. I walked up to Jane and yanked her up to myface. "Darling, what happened that made you in pain." I asked with coldness in my voice.

"Well I uh, I was sitting in your lap my Lord, and I saw Naomi glarring at me, I was trying to make her jelaous, I smiled at her, and then looked away, I started to feel alittle pain but I was thinking it was nothing, and then the pain came over whemling I looked at Naomi and her eyes turned a purple and glowing and she was levitating slightly slightly of the ground, she was smiling like a mad women, I knew she was doing something to me, shes a witch My Lord please believe me," She said pleading like, I began to go into her mind,

_Now when he kills her that dumb bitch wont hurt me again and Giovonni will be mine._

I smiled at her sweetly and saw her eyes smile, I pulled her up by her waist. She giggled, I bent down and locked my lips on hers. She kissed me back happily. I became hungry, for her, I yanked her by the hair back which exposed her throat. I began to kiss her from her lips all the way to her neck, she moaned slightly I smiled,

_Dumb bitch, you were my favorite._ I thought

I bit down on her neck. I heard her sccream, and the other girls gasp. She began to struggle, why don't human learn not to struggle it makes hurt worse. I bit down harder, making her screa louder. Her blood was warm and okay but not that invitng. I drank her blod greedily feeling her heart slow. She became limp in my arms her breathing hagard. i let go of her before I killed her dropping her to the floor. She looked at me. I smiled sweetly down at her, she began to whimper. I bent down to her,

"Oh shush love, I'm not going to kill you, not yet, I'm not bored of you yet," I told her with amusement in my voice. She looked at me with fear,

"Girls I am rather bored at th emoment take your sister and clean her up, I'm not needing playtime tonight," I said to the girls starring at me forgetting all about Jane on the floor they all graoned in disappointment,

"Now, now girls let master Giovonni have his time alone, I'm sure he will see some of you later tonight but for now take this, pathetic girl and clean her up, but for the girls I picked please do follow me" Rhys said, leaving the room the other girls picked up Jane and left the room with her. I was by myself with my own thoughts.

Who was she? Naomi, what is she is more like it. She was beautiful then any creature I have seen, she has power I do know that but she doesn't. Her parents were great Witches but she couldn't welled the power it skipped 5 generations for witches. And let me tell you she isn't any older then 15 or 16.

I had to go find her. I walked out of the room and searched in eery room, closet, hell even the laundry shoot. Finally at 7:30 with out rest I went to the last place that she might be. The last place I would think she would be. In my room.

Lowly I opened the door and walked in. I didn't she her in the bed nor in the closets. I couldn't hear her heart beat. i became frantic. I ran to the bathroom and saw my angel curled up in the back corner starring at nothing her eyes unfocused. Her hair like a blanket sweeped over her body. i walked towards her. She didn't bother looking up.

"Naomi?" I asked i saw her face with dried tears on her cheeks. My dead heart ached.

"Naomi please anwser me?" I asked. First she did nothing but then she blinked. I sighed with relief. Shes alive. I bent down and picked her up bridal style. She starred straight up at nothing. I looked at her beautiful eyes hating myself that I made the cry.

I walked out into the bed room and laid her down on top of the blankets. I hesitantly left her for a brief moment to run and get her a silk nightgown.

I returned and she hadn't moved not een an inch. I sat beside her and pulled her in to my lap. Her body was limp. She was dead like. I pulled the dress off her body and took of her shoes.. She laid there naked infornt of me. Het body was magical beautiful, and I have seen alot of womens bodies. I Looked her over wanting to feel every inch of her body but shook it off and slipped the night gown on herr. Fully clothed I cover her and I up and hugged her to my chest. Singing to her softly sh efelll into a deep sleep in my arms I soon joined her


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys its your author updating! For a warning there is alittle sexaul scene at the ending and will get heatd in the next chapter! I'm sorry this is a small chapter I didn't have much time to write! Anyway I am dedicating this chapter to Jfrack. Thanks for the review and messages it helps me know to keep writing this chapter! Oh and guys youno what I'm going to say... BLUE BUTTON BLUE BUTTON!

Waking up yet again with arms around me. I didn't want to be near anyone one, or anything.. I closed my eyes again wishing I could go bak to the dream I had with my parents when they wer still alive and well.

He was right. Maybe if I wasn't born they wpuld be alive. Maybe if I weren't their daughter they would have a better one and would be alive, happy, or at least content.

I sighed and reopened my eyes to a pair of green one. I gasped but the n the eyes hid. What the hell?

I turned making sure Giovonni hadn't woken up. I bent over the bed to see a mini Giovonni sticking his head out from under the bed.

I smiled at him and he giggled dipping his headd back under the bed.

I slipped off the bed and went under.

"Hey there," I said smiling at Armon.

He giggled and winked his eye.

"Hi miss, I haent seen you around here, are you new?" he asked

I laughed and nodded.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"Naomi, now may I ask what you are doing under the bed Armon?" I laughed quietly poking his nose he laughed again.

"Well last time when brither had a girl in his bed I scared him! I sawe him sleeping and the girl wasn't so I went out to get a blow horn," He said gigling. He had another firl in his bed? Dick. Why should I care I mean its not like I love him or if we are together. I hate him. Well not hate him but I sure do highly dislike him.

"What a sneeky little vampire you are haha" I laughed at him.

He stuck his tongue out at me. I giggled.

"Hey you wanna see my fangs?' He asked excitidly. I rose an eye brow,

"Go for it kid," I instructed him

He opened his mouth mwide in a big smile and I saw two little teeth poking out from undwer his lip. They were about an ich long. "Wow! Kid those are pretty big, I wish I had teeth like that," I praised him makking him feel like an all mighty God. He smiled showing off alll his teeth.

His eyes went big for a moment then he smiled again,

"Hey are you ok darling?" I asked touching his cheek softly. He nodded and disappeared.

Well that was weird. I began to movew back to get from out of under the bed. I bcaked up into something cold and hard. I froze instantly then relaxed realizing it was just Armon playing a trick on me,

"Armon," I graoned turning around but seeing Giovonni instead.

My heart went cold and my eyes filled with anger. I moved away from him to the other side of the bed. I turned around about to come up only to see Giovonni there again. I sighed angryly. Starting to move away from him again this time Ididn't take my eyes off him just incase he did that freaky vampire shit with me. I slid out from under the bed and got on my knees almost ready to stand up. But as I raised my head I saw Gioonni face to face with me with his head laid gracefully against his hand which was proped up by his elbow.

I rolled my eyes a rose up from my kneeling position. I glarred at him. I wanted nothing ot do with him righ tnow. HE insulted me, my dead parents, and my own humanity.

I glancedc me over starting from my toes to my head. I began to shake from the awkwardness between us.

His eyes looked hungry and full of lust and love. All I wanted to do was take off alll my clothes and show him how to take control of my body, wanting him to be on me touching me, feeling me, being in me-

BAD NAOMI! BAD! BAD! BAD! NO THINKING NAUGHTY THOUGHTS THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE RAINBOW PERHAPS! FRIGGIN JUMPING FROGS AND DANCING BEAVEERS! WITH TREES THAT SING COOM BY YAH MY LORD OR I GOT A BOTTLE FULL OF SINSHINE!

"Naomi," he breathed my name. God why does everytime he talk all I want to do is rape him?

Taking control of my emotions I held my head high and starred at him,

"I'm truely sorry Naomi, I didn't know what came over me, You are just so different, no one not even a vampire has ever been so bold and straight forward to me as you are. Everytime I look at you I want to either kill you," Well isn't that just nice?

"Or love you and make you mine, you have this control over me that I don't know what to do. Its so confusing to me," He ended sadly,

"And you think its not confusing to me? Taking me into a world of vampires, and the being claimed as a God damn toy? With no rights or reasons whatsoever? I am only a girl for crying out loud! I know nothing about this world, nor the human world. I feel as if I a out of place, that I don't belong. And then you show up taking me away from all this abuse and hatrd, like prince charming from helll. I don't know what I want to do to you either hate you or love you, I'm a virgin and everytime i look at you all I want to do is jump ion you andlet you have me!" I yelled quickly1 I slammed my hands over my mouth and just thought of the last thing I said to him. Dread filled me not know ing what he will saw.

He simply looked shocked but then amused beond life. Damn it.

"So you want me to let me have you?"He asked standing up from the bed and slowlymaking his way towards me.

"I mean, I-I didn't mean that," I studdered in a second he was there in frint of me, I started backing up. He moved towards me I pressed my hands against his chest but not stopping hm. Oh God what did I get my self into?

"You want to jump on me?" He asked sudducingly.

I began to shack my head and I finally moved so far back that my back hit the wall. HE pressed him self against me.

"You want me? " he asked smirking

_Oh God Giovonni I want you more then you think,_ I htought then quickly smacked my self mentally knowing that he could read my mind.

He lughed as his smile grew bigger.

"I just- I- Uh- I mean" I began to studdered but was shut up by his lips smashing down on mine.

His tongue lightly licked my bottom lip asking for enterance which I gave to him happily, Our tongues battle eachothers as if they were fighting for the last breath. His teeth grazed over my tongue softly cutting just slightly to draw blood as he greedily licked it away. I couldn't help but moan. I felt him smile against my lips. He left a trail of kisses leading form my lips down to my neck over the cleavage that was waiting for his mouthto devour.

He nipped the thin material that was covering my breast and ripped it off. I gasped and the sudden coldness but was replaced with his cool breath nippping mynipple and sucking it into his mouth. I moaned loudly as he licked hungryly at each breast. A knock came to the door and I heard Giovonni growl.

"Go away" He ordered.

"But sir, your mother is asking for you," Said a miad.

He growled loudlyt and let go of me. I beganto whimper but he caught my lips.

I sighed and went to the bed.

He went to the door and came back.

"I har to go for a bit but I'll be back, and this time we wil finish what we begun." He whispered to me.

"You said that lsat time," I pointed out. He turneed around with a grin.

"Eager are we love? This time Namoi, I will not break this promise." He said hungryly. Goosebumps ran across my body. At this point I had a robe covering me. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure, you can always go have one of your toys." I said witha heat of elaously explod through my body as I remembered Jane kissing Giovonni.

He turned slowly witha serious face,

"Did you not hear me before? Ugh, I want you, you are the one who is different, who cast a spell over me, not those... used whores." He said then was suddenly infront of me. He ran his finger down my cheek.

"NO, no, you are much more then that Namoi," He ended with a kiss. I groaned as he liet go but then yelped as he nipped my ear.

"I will be my sweet," And with that he left the room.

Hes going to deflower me, Oh God lease help! I prayed silently. I sighed and got dressed for the day, wellmore like night.


	8. Chapter 8

Giovonni POV

I left her standing there her left breast yearing for my touch and I was happily going to do what ever her body wanted but my mother needed me. It was "important".

Frusterated I walk into the dinningroom walking up to omy mother.

"You wished to speak with me mother." I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Yes dear we have company visiting soon," She said with slight hesitation.

"Oh? And who may that be." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Anthony, your cousin," She said looking down at her hands in her lap.

I looked in straight in the eyes. Did she just say that Anthony was coming? Here to the palace?

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly? Everytime he comes he brings trouble and nonsense, that I don't have time for," I said turning my back to her ready to walk out.

"Giovonni, please his mother will have a tight leash on him, he only wants to spend time with you dear," she said quickly.

I laughed cold heartdly.

"Spend time with me? Are you joking with me? Last time he was here he killed 7 of my toys, 7 mother! 7!" I yelled I saw her flinch back. I felt amusment run through me.

"Are you worryed about that human girl? Naomi?" She asked in a hush tone.

"What is it to you?" I snapped

"Giovonni, you cant possibly believe that you love her, let alone like her." She said with a roll of her eyes. I growled at her and saw her look at me stunneed. She quickly recovered and said in a cold voice,

"She will never replace Natalia."

I snapped my eyes at her, how dare she bring up my dead love, the one I mourned over for 300 hundred years.

I ran up to her with my vampire speed my face just inches away from hers.

"Don't you dare bring her bring her up." I snarled at her.

"She is dead! Gone! She will never come back! And to think that you would even consider replacing her with a mere human is beond me!" She spat.

My eyes turned black with rage my body shaking violently.

"Shut up." I commanded

"NATALIA IS GONE GIOVONNI SHE WILL NEVER BE HERE AGAIN. YOU LEFT HER TO DIE! YOU LEFT HER TO PARISH AS YOU WERE HUNTING!" She yelled in my face.

She was right if I hadn't left to hunt she would still be alive, the hunters wouldn't of came and killed her, if only I had been here to protect her.

"Giovonni." She yelled at me to catch my attention.

"Rhys!" I yelled

I saw my brother here in a matter of seconds.

"Yes my Lord."

"Take this creature out of my sight," I commanded. Rhys looking stund grabbed my mother by the arms and dragged her out of the room. My breathing became haggard as my anger rose. I needed to be alone. I stalked out of the room only seeing red. I walked down the hall way that led me to my private lounge.

Naomi POV.

I got dressed in a silk robe and out on a pair of slippers that Giovonni left for me. He was so gentle with me. His word that he said still hurt me but I am willing to forgive. There is something about him that made my heart skip a beat when he looks at me, my throat dry when he speaks or laugh.

I walked to the door and peaked out about to close the door and go lay back down I saw what looked like a very upset Giovonni walk down the hall. Something was wrong. I needed to help him, to see if I can comfort him as he did me.

He walked past the door I ran after him as he stalked away from me.

"Giovonni please wait!" I yelled as I cought up he seemeed not to hear me. I put my handd on his sholder trying to stop him. He turned around with his vampire speed and as quickly as I knew it I was down the hall on the floor angled awkwardly my body in pain but my right cheek burned. He just hit me. THe wind was gone from my lungs as I gasped for air. Pain extened to my head. I felt something warm and wet on my head. With the last strength I had left I lifted my hand to feel my head I brought my hand to my face and saw my blood spread acrossed my hand. Tears flooded my eyes and spilled over my cheeks.

I saw that he was right in front of me leaning over me wiht hate in his eyes. I couldn't speak, all I did was look up at him with tear blurrying my vision. HE whipped around and wentin to his bed chamber. Leaving me ly on the floor in a puddle of my blood. What had I done to anger him so? Did I not look pretty enough, had I not kissed him well enough? What did I do?

Tears leaked down and ran with the blood coming from my mouth and nose.

My sobbed racked thrugh my chest making me gasp for air once again. I began to see black dots and wnt in and out of consiousness. But before I completely blacked out I saw an angel type creaturw with white blonde hair and forest green eyes leaning down and picked me up.

A scream excaped my lips as he picked me up bridal style. The pain became to intenes, before the darkness consumed me I heard this angel say

"Shush my sweet I'm not going to hurt you, you are safe with me, I wont let him hurt you again." Then I blacked out completely.

Anthony's POV.

I smelled an over whemling scent of blood. The blood smeeled more beautifully then any other creature I have come to meet. I followed the scent rushing woth great speed. Finally I saw her in the hall way that led to Giovonni's room. I saw this beautiful creature spread across the floor her body broken in several places. Her pale brown skin was damped with her blood and her wild black surly hair clumped with the blood that had clotted from her head wound. Her skinny frame struggled to breathe, broken bones I'm guessing. Her silk rod=be turn red from the blood surrounding her. What had happened here?

Using my powers I replayed the images in my head as she tryed to comfort Giovonni and as he smaked her with great force throwing her across the hall away from him. What the hell came over him? All she was trying to do is comfort him. That monster hurt this beautiful creature. Tears pouring down her face I leaned over her, her eyes fluttered opened showing off her amazing yelow eyes that were blurry from the tears. I leaned over and picked her up bridal style with great gentalness. Even though I was so careful a scream came from her mouth as I moved her. I pitied this girl, this dark angel that was hurt. Looking down at her small broken frame I said

" "Shush my sweet I'm not going to hurt you, you are safe with me, I wont let him hurt you again." I promised her. Her eyes fluttered closed emerging her into her slumber. I walked down the hall and went to my room that was assigned to me. I laid her softly on the bed careful not to disrupt her. I slowly took off her blood soaked robe, I ran to the bath room and filled the tube with hot water, waiting til it filled completly I turned it off, and returned to the beauty laying on my bed. I picked her up carefully and walked to the bathroom. I slid her in the tube carefully letting the water emerge around her.

Rolling up my sleves I got the wash cloth arond soap and began to wash the blood way from her beautiful body. Slowly and with great care I began to clean the wound on her head. My hands ran there seleves over her body, a wanting grew inside me but I oushed it away and grabbed atowel wrapping it around her self as I took her out of the now red water.

Returning to the room I placed her in a night gown and put her under the covers. I went t =o the closet and brought out a first aid kit. Putting her head in my lap I banaged her head and toreso. Propering her head up with pillows I went to the chair and sat down. Looking over at this creature on my bed resisting the erge to rush over to her and hold her. When she woke I will want to know her, her name, age, history, everything. But unntil then I will wait until she wakes.

Giovonni's POV

How dare my mother talk about her? Natalia, the only girl that I hae loved and cared for, the one who brought the light to my darkness. Who made me feel less of a monster. I could never forget her nor replace her.

But when I am around Naomi, I feel my dead heart wake, she brings the laughter to me and makes me realize what life I have been missing.

Naomi's beautiful yellow eyes and her smile that brightens the room, and curvy body that completes mine, and her wild hair that makes her look untamable. That mark on her body brings everything together as if glueing puzzle pieces.

Her heart beat makes my body quiver, and the soundof her blood rushing makes the beast of lust inside of me awaken.

Her beautiful face with her perfect soft lips... She tried to comfort me but I hit her-

Wait I hit her. My God, what have I dine. I said to myself as I rushed out into the hall way only to see a puddle of her blood on the floor. I rushed to it dropping to my knees. Have I killed her? Where was she.

"NAOMI!" I yelled out. What have I done. This beauty is all that I have that makes me feel whole again.

With vampire speed I rushed about the castel on attempt to find her. The n the smell in the air changed. Anthiny was here. Oh Gods what if he has my Naomi? Rushing towards the room he usually gets when he comes to visit. TUrning I saw him with his arms at his side leaning against the wall gracefully glarring at me.

I rushed up to him wiht my hand around his throat I pressed him agianst the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled at him. I heard a faint heart beat coming from the other side of his door. I turned releasing him about ti enter his room he threw me back.

"She is asleep and resting, she is in a coma you vile idiot, she has horrible injurys eight broken ribs, fractured skull, puntured lungg, broken eye socket anf cheek bone. What did she do to deserve this?" Anthony hissed at me. I damaged her that badly? Oh Gods.

"I-I mother angered me and I didn't- I didn't-" I tried to explain but he cut me off.

"You hurt her so severly that she is in a coma because your mother angered you? You did this to her because she tried to comfort you while you were upset?" He sneered at me.

I couldn't say anything to expalin to him,

"I didn't mmean to! I didn't realize it until a couple mintues after wards!" I cried

"You know if I was not here to find her lying on the floor she would have died in a matter of minutes before you could realize what you have done." He told me coldly.

I knew he was right. I had to see her.

"Move aside I must see her."I ordered him.

"And let you hurt her again? I think not." HE said in a deadly voice.

"Move aside." I ordered him. He stood his ground. I roughly pushed him out of the way quickly before he could stop me. I was in his room. I saw her on the bed witha banage on her head a breathing machine attached along with several needles hooked up to beeping machines.

Gods, I am a monster. I looked away quickly.

"This is what you did." Anthony whispered to me so she wouldn't wake up.

"I didn't mean to," I said quietly,

"But you did." He replyed as he walked over to her and gentlely brushed her cheek with his fingers. I growled in protest. Anthony roll his eyes. I stood there looking at her, her face was swollen her lips chapped and cut her nose red and puffed along with her blsck eye.

She began to stir and groaned out in pain loudly. She began to whimper, I was at her side in seconds. So was Anthony. She was mummblung something that I couldn't understand. Then her eyes fluttered open. HEr eyes focusing she saw me and scream alittle pushing her away from me but she only moved half an inch before she cried out in pain.

"Please!" She craoked.

"I'm -I'm sssorry I didn't mean to u-u-upset you, please just d-d-don't hurt me, I s-s-swear i'll do whatever you want," She begged me. I fekt my chest tightened. i could- would never hurt her again, I tried to touch her cheek but she flinched bakc and mained in pain as her body protested to move any further, I let my hand drop.

She became frantic and her machines beeping became fast. Anthiny pushe me away from her as he started to inject her with something she began to calm down and the beeps slowed. Her eyes became sleepylike.

She looked up at Anthony. A teat slid down her cheek. Anthiny brushed it away with out her flinching away. Jelaously tightened around my chest. I glarred at Anthiny he began to move away from her but sh ebegan to whimper,

"Please, don't leave me," sh ebegged in a quiet sleepy whisper to Anthony. Anthony lifted her gentaly with out causingher pain and held her in this lap. She clinged to him with little strength she. Wishing I was the one who was holding her. She closed her eyes and fell back into her slumber.

"When she wakes let me no." I told him while looking at him. He jus nodded slightly. Before I left the room I heard her mummble,

"Anthony," I felt rage in my chest but I couldn't let it show. I will make it up to her, if its the last thing I do.

But how?


	9. Chapter 9

I know its been awhile sense I have updated but I made up for it by giving you the longest chapter yet! ANd to Jfrack thanks a bunch for keeping me on my toes! Xoxo Talia Fosness

I woke up feeling weak and tired even though I probably slept the day away. I opened my eyes, well eye, the other one is currently swollen shut. I tried to sit up but then groaned out in pain.

"Shh lay back down love your not strong enough just yet," i heard a soothing male voice say.

"Whose there?" I askled in a shakyy voice frightened.

"Anthony, i am the one who is taking care of you, you got pretty banged up my sweet," He answered me from a distanced

"Anthony.." I let his name form in my mouth. It sounded sweet and genuine.

"I don't mean to be blunt but may I ask your name?" He asked me in a friendly voice.

"Naomi, Naomi Scarlet Raven," I answered him. He came out of the what seemed like a closet he was butttonig up his shirt. I thought of what he would look like naked, I blushed deeply. He just rose an elegant eyebrow and smirked.

Oh God hes a vampire too, and he probably just read my mind, Jesus Christ why do vampires have to be so annoying? I thought to my self

"Well that wasn't very nive of you to think that I'm annoying, but I forgive only because you thought of seein gme naked." He chuckled as he moved towards me, I blushed and turned my head.

"Naomi please do not turn away you look even more beautiful when you blush," He said nest to my ear making me jump then groan in pian for the sudden movement of my body.

"i'm sorry for that, I didn't man to frighten you." He said regretfully. I felt a pang of sadness for for I didn't want him to be sad.

"Its ok, I'm fine really, theres nothing to be sorry about, the only one who needs to apologize is... him," To frightenrd to say his name.

"Anthony caught on to this,

"There is no need to be frightend of him any more I won't let him hurt you again," He vowed,

"Your the beautiful angel who picked me up and carried me away," I gasped

"You think that I'm a beautiful angel?" He asked smirking. I blushed again more deeply. I just nodded my head,

"You, Naomi, is the beautiful one here, your yellow innocent eyes, your wild untamable hair, your long legs and curvy body," He said walking to me now in a vampire move he was face to face with me only a few inches apart, I looked at his face, I raised my hand before wht I knew was happening I touch his face with my finger tips laying my hand gracefully on his cheek he leaned his cheek further on my hand and purred.

"And your full, smoooth, pink lips," He said then suddenly kissed me. It wasn't forceful like Giovonni's, it was romantic as if he wanted it to last forever, I knew I wanted it to. But sadly it ended with a loud bang.

we borke our kiss and looked at the door,

"WHAT THE HEll ARE YOU DOING ANTHONY!" Giovonni yelled. Oh hell.'

I began to shake looking at Anthony.

"Leave, can't you see shes been through enough? For Christ sake she is shaking with fear." Anthony yelled at Giovonni. Giovonni with lightining spped was before me.

"Ah what the hell!" I yelled resisting the urge to moe away from him only because it would give me more pain the I was in already.

"Nsomi I kow that you don't want to see me-" he began

"your damn right I don't." I cut in. He looked down at his hands.

"I didn't mean to strike you, I was in a rage and then it didn't matter who I hurt I wanted to be alone. I didn't realize that I hit you until moments later. When I realized what I had done I ran out of my room to see your only your bllod but not you. I raced around the castel in search of you, then I found you in Anthony's room, I tried to explain to you, but then you went into shock and Anthony gave you something to calm you down and sleep, I left and when I heard 't you were awake i came here immdeatly." He said starring into my eyes, I wasn't sure if I believed him, I looked at Anthiny he nodded his head.

"Do you forgive me my sweet?" I wanted to gag when he said my sweet. He has hurt me many times now, believing we had something, then making out with Jane of all people, then talking about my parent, seeing me naked, had the aldacity to hold me as I cried my eyes out, then sexually turn me on then leaving me, and when I tried to comfort him he hit me! His cousin had to help me.

"I don't know." I said a little to harshly he looked up at me first stunned then angry.

He got up and looked down at me,

"I came in here apologizing for what I did, which I never do, I treat you like a princess and you don't forgive me?" He said in a cold voice. I trembled.

"You think that I would forgive you after you believing we had something Giovonni, then making out with Jane of all people, talking about my parents, seeing me naked then held me as I cried my eyes out, then sexually turned me on leaving me standing there like a fool, then when I tried to comfort you, you fucking hit me! As I laid there in my own blood and tears your cousin, Anthony, is tthe one who came to help me, not you, him. How in hell do you think I will forgive you. Now your standing up glarring at me like I've done something wrong." I yelled at him wincing so often because of what I'm guessing is broken ribs.

"First of all its King Giovonni, secondly we had nothing to even think I would fall for a human like you, third off i will "make out" as you humans put it, or fuck who ever I please, forthly I will talk about whom ever I am A God Damn Vampire after all, fifthly I can see you naked when I please I can even rape you if I wanted, sixthly I held you because I felt a ounce of guilt but now regreting it, I will turn you on then I'll have my way woth your virgin pussy making you scream my name so loud Africa will hear you, I will leave you where I like naked or not, seventhly I said I was sorry for hurting you and leaving you to die, Anthony, by the way thank you for helping my sex toy, would have done it because he has a bit of human emotion left." Giovonni spat in my face.

Without thinking I smaked his face so hard that his face had to turn with it. My tattoo was tingling, I felt my eyes change color, my body was barley levitating off the bed the bandages ripped of me as my body healed it self. My hair was rising off my back and spread out through the air.

"You dare treat me without respect?" It was my voice but I wasn't talking I wanted to say it but I wasn't going to but my mind thought differently.

"You dare say I am a mere sex toy, and that you could rape me, leave me where you please, you say you will make me scream so loud Africa could hear me? HAHA! You pathetic vampire, your a discarce to all vampires, you call your self a king, a man, worthy of being a ruler? A true man would never lay their hands on a girl. If I wanted I could kill you, you ignorent boy." I scream my voice echoing off the wall. I was now almost touching the ceiling it was like I was flying. I glarred down at Giovonni's frightened face. I laughed but it came out sold heartly. He stood up fast about to race out the door but with a wave of my hand the door slammed shut.

"Hurt me again,_ My Lord_, and you will pay." I warned him in a demonic voice.

"I will do what I please your nothing to me!" Giovonni yelled. My eyes then turned red and I began leitating over to him slowly about to cause him pain but I was stopped

"Naomi, don't," I heard Anthony plead. I turned to look at him I could feel my eyes changing back to my normal yellow eyes, I dropped my arms to my side. I slowly levitated down towards the floor. When my feet touched the floor I felt all my power drain out of me and before I collasped to the ground Anthony caught, picking me up bridal style, and laying me on the bed. I was so worn out couldn't speak.

"Giovonni, I think its time for you to leave." Anthony said glarring at him.

"This is my home, I will leave when I please." He said in a deadly voice. I glarred at him and thought of fire. Suddenly Giovonni's pants burst into flames, he screamed and tore his pants off revealing half burn half not boxers. I smirked and saw Anthony resisting to smile but it came any way.

"What are you." Giovonni asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry though," I said suddenly feeling guilty, i was no monster. A tear slid down my cheek. Anthony, suddenly next to me brushed it away,

"Do not cry love, please do not it breaks my heart," Anthony said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I was a idiot, power went to my head, I would never dream of hurting you again, mever rape you, but I would love to have sex eith you, I don't know what came over me, all this stress, Natalia.." Giovonni trailed off.

"Natalia? Who is she?" I asked

"She was my wife the love of my life, my soul purpose of living, back then I only drank from animals or criminals, My wife was pregant and she was so tired that I was going to bring back blood for her after I hunted. I was gone, for maybe a hour, I came back to see my wife on the floor blood all around her with a stake through her heart, I rushed over to her I was crying as she was tooo, I asked her what had happen, she told me 10 mintues after I left a hunter came in looking for me, I was to be killed for being the undead, when sh etold the hunter where that I was gone that I had left weeks ago, ttrying to save me, the hunter knew she was lying, my wife was so hungry that she unwilling tried to attack him, he realized she was a vampire, he staked her... She died in my arms along with my unborn son. I lost both of them, they are dead because I was gone, because i left, and when mother brought her up-" He said

"Is that why you were mad?" I suddenly asked. He nodded.

"I am so sorry Giovonni, but her death wasn't your fault, you didn't know what ws going to happen, even if you were there who nows if you could of saved her, but you need to realize its not your fault." I said in a sad tired voice from all that witchy voodoo demonic shit.

"But I could of-"

"No Giovonni now stop with this nonsense. its not your fault." I said cutting him off

"But" him

"No" me

"I coul-" him

"Shut u-" me

"She wo" him

"Knock it o-" me

Would yo ujust list-" him

"No so sto-" me

"I'm ust tryin-" him

"I don't give a sh-" me

"Naomi-" him

"Don't Naomi me-" me

"Natalia woould be ali-" him

"Shut up-" me

You shut-" him

"Don't tell me to shu-" me

"I just did so-" him

"oh so we are going to play this gam-" me

"what game-" him

"Do not interupt me-" me

"I just did-" him

"SHut up!" me

"FINE!" him

My eyes became sleepy I had to force them open. Giovonni bowed to me then to Anthony but before he left I said

"Giovonni.." I called after him

He turned around slowly and looked at me with a smirk. I smiled back

"I forgive you, but if you ever touch me like that again I'll put you on fire again." I threatened jokingly. He stuck his tongue at me and I weakly threw a pillow at him which landed two feet from me.

"Great throw," Giovonni said sarcasticly

"Smart ass,' I said sleepy like.

He laughed and left the room.

I laid my head back on the pillow I reopened my eyes and saw Anthony in a chair in the far right corner starring at me.

"What?" I mummbled

"Your beautiful and powerful, you surprise me my love," He said with a uneven smirk. I blushed and he smiled even wider. I wanted to be in his arms again.

"Anthony?"

"Yes darling?" He questioned

I held out my arms like a small child would to be held, he got up and walked slowly to me. He picked me up and i wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist He chuckled slightly. I leand my head on his sholder as he sat down on his bed I unwrapped my legs and he sat e on his lap, my arms still around his waist and my head on his chest. He was brushing my hair and was humming softly what sounded a little russian. I began to doze off. One of my arms slid off his neck and my head fell backwards. I was so tired I didn't care that he was holding me up. He gentally rockec me back and forth. My hair swaying in the same motion.

"Mi amor, te amo, tu grande ojos son guapa, tu amor es muy linda." He spoke in spanish to me

"My love, I love you, you big eyes are beautifful, and your love is very pretty." He repeated in english. I smiled tired like.

"Your beautiful smiles makes my dead heart feel alive, and your lovely body make me tense up, your voice is like the finest music in the whole world." He said.

at this part my body was so drained that it was limp in his arms.

He laid me down and put me under the covers. I felt him ger off the bed all I could d is whimper. He sat back down quickly. He moulded his body to mine, it fit perfectly. He kissed my head and hummed to me. I felt content, and soon fell asleep.

FLASHBACK/DREAM_

_"Naomi run, go hide like we practiced!" My mother said to me._

_"But mama _ don't want to leave you!" _I cried begging her not to leave I knew that something terrible was going to happen._

_"You must my dear, don't worry we will see eachother again someday, but always remeber mama and I love you very much baby,' My father sadi a tear slid down his cheek._

_I hugged them both tightly, my mama took off her wedding ring and papa did the same, she gave it to me._

_"As long as you have these we will always be with you, I love you bebe," My mother wept, she kissed me oner last time. My papa did too._

_"Now run little one, do not come out no matter what you hear." My papa said,_

_I nodded and ran to hide under the low seated couch that hid me like I was invisible._

_"Where is she!" I heard a male voice yell._

_"She is gone and you will never find her, you cant have her." I heard my mama yell. _

_"If you do not give her to me I will kill you both and will come back and find her when she is 17." He snarled._

_"You will never find her, we will not let you have her." My papas said_

_I heard a loud snap then a thud, then I saw my mamas head rolled under the couch face to face with it her eyes wide with terror with tear falling. I slapped my hands over mouth form screaming. My tears fell down my face like pouring rain. I closed my mamas eyes and kissed her lifeless head,_

_"Mama I am so sorry," I whispered to her._

_"Give me the girl or you will have the fate of your of your stubborn wife." The guy yelled_

_"Never." I heard papa say, I heard a loud thud, my papa was lying down with his head to the side. He saw me and put a finger to his lips shushing me. The suddenly a man who was beautiful but horrible jumped on my father and bit his neck. My father howled out in pain trying to fight him off but he began to grow limp his lifeless body layed ther looking at me, I resist the urge to scream at the monster to tell him to leave us alone. When the monster was done, he grabbed my papas head and rippedit off throwing it to the wall. I couldn't help it, I screamed a deaf, ear drum breaking scream. My foot was grabbed and I was pulled from under neith the couch. The man pulled me up so I was eye level to him._

_He had deathly pale skin, with orange eyes starring at me, his high cheek bones and strong jaw made him look my intimmidating. He was beautiful but I hated him, he killed my parents. i was alone now._

_"I promised you parents that i wouldn't get you until you were 17, I willl keep this promise, but when you turn 17 I will return and take you, my bride, you will be mine for ever." He vowed hearing sirens he quickly kissed my cheek and I dropped to the floor no longer being held up by the beautiful monster, I stayed in that position until the cops came. I didn't speak until I was 13._

_The mans face flashed in my head._

I screamed out and saw that Anthony was holding me tighly and was shushing me. I held on to him feircly and sobbed i played the nightmare back to my self. I knew he knew he readd my mind. I cried until no more tears came, I just then began to whimper. I slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Only 11 more days until my 17 birthday. Halloween night is when hes coming to get me, just liked he vowed. October 31st will be the worst birthday ever.

And with that thought I dreamt of nothing for I feel like I am nothing.

When I woke uo I saw Anthony starring down at me. I felt self blood rise to my face. I looked down at my hands.

"Naomi what is the matter my dear?" He asked suddenly

"I ... nothing." I said

"No please tell me." He oushed a little

"Uh.. I uh.. Ok I feel like a whore. Giovonni has seen me naked and has kissed me and now I kissed you.." I drifted it off

"Naomi, for one you are nothing close of being a whore, Giovonni took advantage of your lonliness, and for two..." He hesitated

"What?" I sadi with dread in my voice. What did he do?

" I saw you naked too, and I bathed you..." He said.

I suddenly felt violated even more. I hugged my self. Why would he want to see this ugly body, all scarred and with this birthmark.

He read my mind and growled. I just sat there.  
"YOU are NOT ugly, and your unique birthmark is rather ravishing." He stated. I laughed and he joined in with me. I heard my stomach growl. Realizing that I havent eaten sense I have gotton here. Anthony noticed and was gone with in second he returned with a bowl of fruit. Grapes, berries, strawberries, fresh cut apple and orange slices and holy cherry nucker, is that a mango. I love mangos! The last time I had one was when I was... 11. I put down the bowl and threw m arms around him. Taken my surprise but then he relaxed and hugged me back.

Last time it felt wonderful, like i belong there but now it seemed awkward, and untasteful. I patted his head awkwardly and stood up going to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes and filled the rather large tub of steaming hot water I pour some Jasmine soap in side making it a bit bubblely. I stepped in and sank in untill all that was showing was my head and my hair that was floating at the top of the tub. I closed my eyes letting the water take away all aches away. But not een three seconds later a knock came to the door.

"Come in." I said in an irritated voice. Anthony walked placed the bowl next to me and closed the door. I reached out and took the mango into my hand. I bit down greedidly.

I let out a moan when the juices dripped down my chin. When I finished the mango I started on the berries all were so sweet and sour, evened out perfectly. Finally I ate a strawberry. Oh Lord they were great. I was stuffed. Washing my hair and rinsing it I washed my body. Sighing as i got out. I wrapped the towel around myself. I walk out to see a sliver evening gown on the bed with sparkly sliver flats. it was strapless and was like silk and shinny. There was some sparkle dasheed here and there with yellow butterflies in side the sparkle. It was so pretty.

I ran and got dressed in it. It fit perfectly along with the shoe. I put my hair in a old fashion up do, leaving a ffew strans out the ran down my back. I put in my father and mothers rings. I starred at my self in the mirror. I didn't need make up my lips were already a deep crimsin blood red color. I full eye lashes were already long enough and I had natural pinkness in my cheeks.

I looked beautiful.

"Yes you do love, but we have company and you will be joining us." Anthony said holding his arns out to me I awkwardly took it. He was weard a black simple suit but his long blonde hair was tied back with a red ribbon. Beautiful as always. I sighed.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously

"Thhe ruler of our kind." He replyed

"Wait I thought that Giovonni was king?" I asked confusingly

He laughed and nodded. But I was confused he looked a little annoyed.

"Giovonni is our king, but Leonardo is the ruler of all of us. Its like Leonardo is the father and Giovonni is our nanny." He said. I just mouth 'o'.

"Why do I need to be there thoug I am not a vampire?" I pointed out. He made a face that told me he would rather not talk about it.

"Anthony." I demanded

He sighed.

"He wants all women to be there that is at the house he is looking for a mate,"

"Hahaha. Its not gunna be me." I laughed. He shudderd.

Hmm that was weird.

We walked into the dinning room. All the girls had shorrt dresses on. Showing mostly everything. Jane was wearing a red dress the was short enough that if she bent over you would see her ass. Whore. I felt kinda ill dressed. I was the only one that had a actual gown with out heels and not showing off my goods like they were candy. Jane lookd me over and laughed. Didn't that bitch learn her lesson before. About to make her feel pain again, Giovonni spoke.

"Family, pets- I mean women, we have gathered here today for the Ruler. He has come here to find a mate all human women please stand infront of the table, yes good, line up pleasse, very good,"

I felt that something wasn't right. I moved to the back trying to make my self smaller.

"I here by present the Ruler off our peolpe, Sir Leonardo Grantnessi, Madam Elizabeth Grantnessi, and his fellow friends and guards."

Out came the man I never wanted to see again. The man who took my life away, the man who vowed to marry me and make me his, the man who is the Ruler of monsters.

I bit my tongue from screaming I planted my feet still. I felt like a staue.

Why is he here? I still had 5 days left! This wasn't fair. He promised! BUt he is a monster, never expect anything different. Everybody clapped but me. I shrank further back.

"My dear people, for a long time I hsve serached for my mate, and tonight I am here to claim her, for she will be our new queen of us!" Every one cheered.

"Not me, please not me." I whispered quietly. he jjumped down from the stage and stalked towards us. He looked at the girls and seemed unsatisfied.

Oh Lord hes looking for me.

"Anthony, you said that she was here." He said in a deadly tone. Anthony? He is working for this creep? He kissed me and held me! MY anger grew and the feeling of betrayal made me even more angrier. I shot a powerful invisible pain to him. He collasped in pain howling.

"Jesus! Make it stop! Naomi please stop!" he howled. Leonardo looked around trying to find me. I let Anthony out of my lock and he fell to the floor panting.

"She...(gasp) is here..(gasp) my Lord." Anthony said.

"I see that." He said turning around looking at all the women. I felt the hate radiating off them. Mostly jealousy. You all can have him1 Be my guest! I don't want him. I wanted to yell.

"Naomi come out." He ordered.

Yeah sure like I'm going to show my self. Psft he can shove that demand of his up where the sun doesn't shine.

"Naomi, I can feel you I can hear your blood in your veins, I can smell the ppower coming off your skin.' He said in a haunting tone.

Great so he can smell me. Like a friigin dog. Woof Woof, here little vampire freak, you want the balll? You want the ball? Go get it!

"I am no dog, my love." He said with a smirk on his face, the vampires laughed all together.

_I can ssee you but you cant see me, and for the little smart asses laughing didn't you just see what happened to Anthony?_ I thought in my head. All the vampires stopped laughing.

"I don't need to see you love I can smell you. You smell like your mother you know." He informed me. i felt tears in my eyes I felt my knees weaken I stopped breathing.

_Shut up._ I thought to him.

"Never. Your mother would have been alive along with your father if they werent so stubborn and just let me take you." He said. I clenched my fists.

_You know nothing. I will never love you._ I thought,

"You will, cant you feel it angel, the tie between us?" He asked. I all the sudden feel my heart clench, my head began to throb. I grabbed my head with my hands.

_Stay away from me._ I yelled in my head. I saw Leonardo get pushed back by an unseen force. I did that.

"You are strong little one stronger then your parent ever were." He continued

_Please stop! Please just leave me be!_ I begged him. With my eyes closed I snapped the open to see him right in front of me. I sank to my knees and covered my face and sobbed.

"Naomi. I will make you happy Ipromise in time you will come to realize you love me." He whispered to me. I sobbed harder.

"My people, I have chosen! Naomi Scarlet Raven will be your new queen!" He announced. I heard all the vampires cheer and clap.

"Lets celebrate! Party, tonight!" All the vampires cheered again and music started playing. The lights dimmed.

I felt someone pick me up I looked and saw Leonardo was carrying me. Knowing that fighting was futile I dodn't even bother.

He sat down on top of the stage on his thrown, with me on his lap.

I felt love for him. I need to hate him! I had to! But ths nagging feeling is saying that he is my everything. He was right I do love him. But I will never forgive him. I wish I could hate him.

"NAomi," He said getting my attention but I didn't bother looking up.

"I know you are angry with me, Let me explain though please." I heard him beg but I still refused to look at him.

"All vampires have soul mates, I have lived longer then youcould ever imagine. I went on a search for my mate, I swore to protect you and I wouldn't let anyone be in the way of getting to you... When I found you I confronted your parents, but they wouldn't have it, I begged and bargined, Iwould hae given them anything just for you to be with me. Finally I came back and the beast insode me took over, I killed your parents I am truwly sorry for that, I didn't mean for that to happen, I heard youscream and I snapped out of it. When I sae you I knew that you had seen everything. I still regret it to this dar." He said with a blood tears running down his cheek. I brushed it awahe kisssed my hand. Silled fell asl


	10. Chapter 10

Alright lovies! I'm so sorry thst I hsvent updated in soooooo long but I've been writing other stories so the next chapter will be up next Monday! Your author- Talia Fosness


	11. Chapter 11

After he kissed my hand there was a burning sensation through my body, I tried to push it away but it wouldn't leave. I felt weak again, and the pain that I had vanished from Giovonni has come back from our little incident. I then realised that when I just used my powers, I over used them, so now my healing that I had just done has undone its self.

I stifled a scream from my mouth. Leonardo looked down at me curiously.

"Love, what is wrong?" He asked concerned, so quietly only I could hear him over the music.

I began to shake now the burning sensation is now on my cheek and back all over my body. I graoned really loudly. I gripped on to his shirt as if I were going to fall.

"He- didn't mean... to" I gasped in pain.

"Who didn't mean to? WHy are you in pain? Who has hurt you?" He yelled. Fury in his eyes.

_Why am I always in pain hmm? Damn I hate being so fragile_. I thought to myself.

"He (gasp) was mad, (gasp) I tried (gasp) to help-" I began to scream it was like the pain was repeating it self.

By now the music had stopped and everyone was quiet. I heard murmuring from everyone.

"What is happening?"

"Why is the queen in pain?"

"Did she jsut say someone hurt her?"

"Oh our lord is not going to take this easily,"

"Naomi, tell me who did this," Leonardo commanded me but softly.

"I can not he didn't mean t-" Another scream pirce through the dinning room.

Leonardo stood up with me curled up in his arms shaking badly.

"Who did this?" Leonardo yelled. Everyone shrank back in fear

"Tell me at once, now!" He yelled again, no one had answered

"Anothony!" Leonardo yelled I screamed again, my breathing became haggard

"Yes My Lord" Anthony bowed

"What is the meaning of this? Why is my soon to be wife in pain?" Leonardo said, now his rage was fully on.

Anthony looked at Giovonni hesitantly, Giovonni looked beyond scared.

"There was a little incident-" He began

"What incident?" Leonardo snarrled. Anthony flinched. He took a deep breath and began again

"Giovonni, and his mother, were having a brief disscussion, and his mother brought up his dead wife, Natalia, he and her self began to argue and she said something that made him quite angry, all in all, she said Naomi ould never replace Natalia, he stormed out of the room. Uh-" He began to hesistate

"Continue." Leonardo said coldy, I yelped Leonardo sat down rocking me shushing me saying everything was going to be ok. Tear now flooded my vision, I shook my head, I felt bad getting Giovonni in trouble.

"Uh he began to walk to his study, and Naomi saw that he was upset, she went to comfort him, but without him realizing it, he slapped Naomi, rather hard, making her fly back into the wall, she broke several bones on the process. I found her and took her back to my room and took care of her, when she awoke, he came in and apologized, she said she didn't know if she ould forgive him he grew angry, saying rather inapproprite things to her, things from raping her to using her for what ever he wanted, she became angry unleashed her powers, she healed herself and calmed down after he explained whhy he was angry, then now we are here.." Anthony ended.

"Anthony, please come here son," Leonardo said coldly. Anthony made his way toward us.

"Please hold her for a moment," Leonardo said handing me over, I screamed from the sudden movement, Leonardo looked really concerned he kissed me on my throbbing head.

He jumped off the stage and was infront of Giovonni and his whores in the matter of seconds. He grabbed him by throat, lifting him off the ground sevveral feet. I dug my nails into Anthonys chest, he hissed in pain but then smiled as I thought Sorry to him.

"You dare, harm my wife?" Leonardo yelled throwing him into the wall. Giovonni got up brushing himself off,

"I really didn't mean to-" He began

"And the had the audcidy to yell at her when she is still hurting and say you will rape her, and use her as you please?" He yelled again

"My Lord I didn't know that she was yours-"

"You are no longer king of MY people, you are stripped of your powers,, the only reason I am not hurting you nor killing you is because Naomi, for some foolish reason, forgives you." He yelled now infront of Giovonni,

"Please My Lord I am thankful for my life, but please cant I keep my position?"Giovonni asked

"You damn fool! NO, Now you this castle does not belong to you nor your family, or your stupid whores." Leonardo

"Your wife was a stupid whore before you claimed her..." Giovonni mummbled. Wrong choice. Leonardo grabbed him by the neck cutting off his air supply. Leonardo eyes turned red and he was now floating off the ground,

"Your gone," Leonardo whispered as he bit into Giovonnis neck. Giovonni howled in pain clawing at Leonardo with little success. He went limp into his arms and he fell to the ground, Leonardo spit at him,

"You are now a servent to the new king, for ever you will be you have no freedom any more, your a discrase to our kind," He said kicking him away into a wall, He flew back on stage, taking me back into his arms.

"My love, I am so sorry," He began to apologize, I shushed him

"No its ok (gasp) don't (gasp) worry I'll be (gasp) fine" I tried to smile but it came out badly, he gave me a weak smile. he held me close to him.

"I love (gasp) you" I whispered

"And I you," He replyed.

"Leonardo, I'm so tired," I whispered.

"Shh sleep tomorrow you and I will take \care of everything, my love do not worry," He said to me, I closed my eyes.

"My people, _You _have a new king, please help me present, your new king Sir Anthony kinsmen." I heard Leonardo yell. Anthony, yes he diserved to be king. I agree. i am so tired.

"Leonardo, hold me," I asked him

"Always" he held me closer.

"Giovonni, tomorrow when MY wife wakes, we will tallk about your punishment, understand?" Leonardo said,

"Yes MY Lord," Giovonni sia dwith venom in his voice.

I chuckled a little, And I fell asleep.

Being a ruler of vampires who would of thunk


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke in a room that looked rather depressing but quite to my liking. The walls were blood red whle the carpet was a midnight ebony. It had beautiful painted pictures, rather dark and sinister. I smiled as I saw my favorite flowers 'snap dragons' a wonderful purple, I got up and found a note, it read.

_Cara Mia,_

_I am truly sorry that I am not here for your awakening, I had... matterto attend to. My dearest, I have moved your clothes to our room, we will be ctaying here for at least 3 months, I know, you would rather be gone from this... tastless house. But, our home is under... construction, isn't that what you humans call it? Not the point, I am rambling, anyways my love there are clothes that have laid out for you, hopefully its to your likeing. A beautiful red dress to bring out your beautiful yellow eyes. Please do where this ring that I have given you,i t shows your rank, and of course, who is your mate. Me of course. Only me. Oh, how wonderful I can truly say that now, I have been waitng for you for some time, I am sorry couldn't save you from your abusive... creatures. But we will be seeing them in a week, for there punishment. I will meet you in in the dinningroom for your lunch,_

_I love you always and forever,_

_Your soul mate,_

_Leonardo Grantnessi._

I smiled and read the last part over again, 'I LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER, YOUR SOul MATE' ' My sould mate hmm I like the sound of that. I saw a beautiful evening gown laying across the arm of the stunning leather chair. I quickly undressed and sliiped it on. It clung to me everywhere that. It was a hallter top style it went around my neck. It was rather low cut, but because of my 'perkiness' it didn't need to be pulled tghter around my neck. It hugged my torso then a the hips it hung looely all the wall to the floor with a slit on the right side ending at md thigh, I look damn got. I pulled my hair up into a old fashion english hair style with pns here and there. The back of the dress was backless, I dodn't lke it much because you ould see the scars from my past epirences. shuddered at the thought, I took the ring that Leonardo had left. It was beautiful it had a huge red diomand and within that it had a wolf with pircing yellow eyes. I smiled and slipped it on. I saw killer look 6 nch heels, I am ooo not putting those on, it will truly be the death of me. The dress was long enough that no one could tell if I didn't have shoes on or not. I made my way to the door only to be greated by a small looking girl, she couldn't be more then 0. She had Black straight hair that went to her bottom, and was deathly pale, with red eyes. She was so cute.

"Why hello there," I said holdong out my hand, she leaned over and kissed my knuckles,

"My queen," She replyed. How proper she is. She s probably much older then I, I am guessing.

""And what is your name?" I asked in a motherly like voice,

"Annabell, I am your personal servant, you ask and I do as you wisj," She replyed. I only smiled.

"Hello Annabell, its a pleasure," i said, Annabell just nodded. I walked past her down the hall way and turned to see if she was following, only to find her looking at the floor,

"Arent you coming dear?" I asked.

"If you command so my Queen," She said and was there in front of me with vampre speed.

"Impressive," I said touching her cheek, she purred and leaned into the touch, I chuckled.

"Shall we?" I said and continued walking only this time Annabell was a foot behind me. I smiled. I could get use to this. I walked into the dinningroom and saw that Leonardo was talkng with a group of men, I turned and put a finger to my lips as a sign not to say anything, I winked at her. I closed my eyes and felt my feet leave the ground I open to see I was two feet off the ground. I smiled vampires went on unaware of my presenses. I floated my way up to the chandiler. I gracefully landed and sat down on it. You would think my shadow would give me away. I grew bored and tuned into there conversation.

"So My King Leonardo, where is our ueen?" A man said he looked about 60 with salt and peppered hair, white, and red eyes.

"She is sleeping at the moment, I believe." Leonardo replyed.

_I do wish she would wake so I could show her off to these annoying creatures_ Leonardo thought in hs head. Cool I can read his mind now.

"When will we meet this wonderful, gifted Naomi you speak of," Another one said they looked like twins

"Its rather rude to talk about someone who isn't in the room, is it not," I called out. All the vampires looked up shocked and Leonardo just smiled.

"Darling how did you get up there?" Leonardo said in a proud voice,

I jumped and saw all the two vampires gasp in horror, but when I was two feet from hitting the floor I stopped and floated there. There eyes went wde with envy and admiration. They got to their knees

"My Queen," They said n unison. i held out my hand and they each kissed it.

"Stand please," I said. They did with out hestation,

Finally I lowered my self to the grond and walked to Leonardo and kissed him on the cheek. If he were human he would of blushed, but now he just smirked at the two men standing there looking at the floor,

_WHy do they not look at me? Did I do something worng?_

_No love, it is a sign of respect, they do not look into your eyes with out your permission,_

_Hmm, they acted kinda rude towards you, I didn't like t, hmpf_

_Oh love then tell them,_

"Look at me," I ordered, They raised there heads and looked into my eyes,

"While I was sitting and lstening to you all speak I noticed you were acting rather rude to my mate," I said.

They looked at eachother then pleadingly towards Leonardo, he just stood there.

"Speak." I ordered

"My Lady, we thought Leonardo was jesting with us, we never know him to be romantcally invovled with someone, but you are real, we see you are real, My Lady please forgive us of our follishness," They said as they got onto one knee and bowed there heads.

I sighed,

"I forgive you, but does Leonardo?" I asked Looking at him

"I am a forgving you two only because Naomi is," He said with a proud voice,

"For Gods sake stand," I said in an annoyed voice

they stood up fast,

"Well as you heard, my.. foster parents will be arriving soon, in 67 days, they do not know of Leonardo'a and I soon to be marriage, do not let word get out to them, yes?" I said

"Yes My lady," They said again in unison,

_I want to be turned Leonardo_

_What?_

_I want to be turned,_

_Into a vampire?_

_Yes love,_

_As you wish,when would you to be turned?_

_Before they arrive_

_That soon?_

_Yes is that a problem?_

_No, I am rather happy_

_Good, tonight,_

_Tonight,?_

_Yes my love, actually a how about now?_

_NOW?_

_Oh Leonardo _

_Yes My Love I will_

"Gentlemen, I will like a private moment with my husband er, so to be husband, do not let anyone come in to disurpt us, will you do that for me?" I asked

They looked really excited, like saying 'She gave us a job! Yes! Score!'

"It will be our pleasure to," They said as they walked out of the room,

"Annabell please help them also," I said she bowed and left. I turned to the love of my life. He leaned down and kissed me passionetly, and of course I let him, I enjoyed it myself as I'm he did also.

"I love you Naomi," He breathed as he rested his forhead in miine, my breathing was uneven

"I love you too, Leonardo," I replyed,

"Are you ready mmy dear? This will be painful, as much as I hate it to be so," He said with a sad voice, I laid my hand on his cheek he leaned into my touch.

"Giovonni, from what happened the other day to my life full of abuse I think I can handle the pain,' I whispered a tear falling from my eyes, he kissed it away.

"I will not let someone touch you like that again, I will torture them then kill them if they even tried." He replyed with hate and determination in his voice. I hugged him tihgtly to me, He wrapped his arms around me a hugged me back. He leaned my head back exposing my throat, I closed my eyes.

He leaned down and kissed my neck and whispered into my ear,

"This might hurt a little _piccola_," and withthat he sank his teeth into my neck. I gasped and bit my lip from crying out. Oh God, this hurt. Far worse then any abuse she had been put through. It felt as if fire has been put on my neck as if hot burning coal was there and couldn't mbe pushed off. I felt tears fall down my face. This lasted a mintue or so. Oh Lords, this is unbearable. I became numb somewhat, I struggled to keep myself up but failed badly slumping against Leonardo. He was supporting my weight. The teard flowed freely now.

The fands pulled out of me and we slumped to the floor, I couldn't breathe properly.

"Leo..nrado.." I mummbled. I was weak. I could barly kep my eyes open.

"Shush love I am right here, I am now going to feed you my blood, I know you don't want to but you must in order to complete the process." He said in a rush, I nodded weakly. He bt his wrist and filled his mouth with blood we tilted my head back, and kissed me forcing blood into my mouth, we parted and blood poured out of my mouth,

"Naomi you have to swallow," He pleaded

_want to, love, I am just so tired..._

I thought to him,

"No, your not going to die," He said he began to rub my throat easing the blood down my throat. I choaked a little and began to swallow on my own.

Sparks flew infroont of my eyes,

"Leonardo!" I yelled I couldn't see him, It was like my eyes were blind

"Shh, I am right here," He said touch my cheek. OH GOD. The pain, the friggin pain.

"Make it stop!" I yelled as the fire started at my stomach and came to my throat. I screamed and sobbed and fought again LLeonardo violently. Finally the pan began to ease and My violent acts began to subside. My breathing became shalow, and I could hear my heart slowing. Finally it just stopped echoing in my ears. i closed my eyes.

~couple minutes later~

My eyes flew open, and saw the most beautiful creature that had been made.

"Leonardo, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" I sang with a slightly new voice,

"No, but I do like hearing it, say it again," he said with a smirk,

"Your beautiful,"

"Again,"

"Your beautiul Leonardo,"

"One more time,"

"I love you Leonardo Kingsley Grantnessi, you beautiful creature of the night." I said kissing him. He kissed me back,

"Arent you hungry?" He asked,

"No?" I said in confusion

"Should I be?" I asked in all seriousness. He laughed loveingly, music to my ears.

"Well yes you are, would you like to eat?" He asked. I smiled

"Ok!" I squealed and jumped up. He laughed and got off the floor dusting him self off,

"You are one hyper vampire, My Queen," He said with a joyful laugh,

"Hehe!" I squealed again.

He held out his arm and I took it making our way to the table. Leonardo rang a bell. Two vampire maids came in with two glasses full of blood. Yummy. She set one in front of me and one infront of Giovonni, I took a sip and then chugged the rest. Wow I get full quickly,

"You are a faster drinker,my love," Leonardo snickered. I floated a napkin toward him and got the little blood off his upper lip,

"Your a messy eater," I laughed.. i got up and was on his lap with my vampire speed. He laughed. A knock came to the door. I growled for being interupted.

"Enter." I growled lowly,

Annabell walked in hesitantly, once I saw her my face brightened,

"Annabell!" I greeted her she looked up shocked, then her eyes fell to the floor again.

"Annabell thats know way to greet your Queen?" I said jesting like but she didn't she the humpr in it. She shrank to her knee and began to dry sob. I rushed over to her and looked down at her. She hug the train of my dress,

"Please forgive me my Lady, I did not mean to offend you, please, please I am so sorry." She sobbed. I shook my head sadly. I picked her up and planted her to ground on her feet.

"Annabell I am not angry with you dear, I love you dear," I said and brushed her cheek again she purred and leaned into my palm and sniffed my scent as if I smelled like the best flower in the world.

"Annabell if I tell you something you cant tell anyone okay?" I said

She nodded quickly with excitement,

"Your my favorite so far my love," I said a kissed her cheek. She gasp and she touched her cheek. Her smile reached ear to ear.\

"I won't disappoint you master, My King" She said bowing to each of us.

"Was there something you needed to tell us?" I asked curiously,

Annabell looked sad for a moment and looked up

"Your in such a good mood, master, that I am afraid to ruin it," She said in a whisper

"I won't be mad my love, go on tell me," I pushed her.

"Ok master, your, foster parents are here, they heard of Leonardo taking a bride and came here at once, but they do not know it is you that he picked," My shocked face turned to an evil grin,

"Interesting, well lets not keep them waiting, bring them in Annabell," She nodded and left. I turned to Leonado witha evil grin. He smiled

"What are you up to my dearest?" He asked playfully,

"Oh nothing my love, just that pay back is a bitch," I replyed

**READ VERY IMPORTANT**

**I am truly sorry for my lateness of updates I have been through alot from these past couple of weeks, but I am writing now and much better, thank you all for reviewing, but i did feel a little discourage when No one review until they thought I would stop writing, so please it would help to no what my fans are thinking :), Thank your Alexandria Sterling and jfrack and many more for your reviews and support, I know I have spelling mistakes, I dont give a flying fuck if you have a problem wit it you can sux a pair of monkeu balls, very hairy monkey balls! Anyways review review review! You authur - Talia Fosness.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I love they way you thnk my love," He said evilly. I giggled and he held out his arm to me I danced over to him. I took his arm with my hand and he led me to the jugdement room nd where private meetings are kept and exicutions are held. There was a floor of marble and a dozen steps that led to two chairs ment for a King and queen.

"Tom, please get our crowns and cloaks." Leonardo ordered a 13 year old looking boy, he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes,

"Yes master, mistress," He said, bowed, and left. Returning with dark purple cloaks Annabell tok mine and put it on me pulling up my hood making to a human eye mpossible to see who I am I smirked and then she put the crown on my lap, Tom, did the same to Leonardo. The vampire guards were infront of us on the floor along with five on each side of us and three in the back. I wanted Annabell,

"Tom, can you please bring me a beautiful bg pllow or a carpet?" Tom nodded eagerly, Annabell looked disappointed that didn't ask her, I just winked at her and she smiled. Returning with a red, silk pillow he handed it to me I set it to the floor to me right, right by myy feet,

"Annabell, dearest, please come here," I said, She was infront of me in a ssecond.

"Yes master?" She said kneeling and kissing the top of my hand. I smiled at her,

"Please give me the pleasure of having you sit next to me on this pillow and let me play with your beautiful black hair?" I asked. She smiled so wide that I thought it was hurting her. "Really?" She asked, I nodded. She sat down and laid her head on my lap, I fingered through her hair, petting it, she purred and I smiled. What a beautiful child. Stuck at age 10, never expirenced adult hood. Pity.

A knock ccame to the door.

"Enter." Leonardo said in a death like voice, I smiled which showed my angs perfectly.

"Master, Mistress, Your guests are here." Giovonni said in a mono-tone voice. i rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed with his way of speaking to Leonardo.

"Bring them in Giovonni," He order, Giovonni left then came Back with my foster parents. I just smiled evilly and kept playing with this childs hair. Her purring calmed me.

Leonardo stood up pretending to look thrilled with there presences. I held back a snort.

"Welcome Smiths, its a please to see you all, what, may I ask, brought you here?" He said with fake happiness only that I could hear. I sat there glarring at the two disgusting humans. They both kneeled and looked up,

"My king we had heared that You have taken a bride, we came at once to look at the beautiful creature." My foster father said. If he only knew.

"Oh do please stand, and yes this is my bride, Your new Queen." He answered with a smirk revealig pearly white fangs. I saw them shuddered.

Giovonni took off his cloak and handed it to Tom. Putting on his crown he held his hand out to me. I stood up, leaving Annabell, and took his hand. I knew they wouldn't recongize my voice if I spoke.

"Good evening," I purred I felt my foster father attraction waves hit through me. disgusting.

"Good evening my Queen- may I ask, what is you name?" My fosterr mother sadi. I snarled and she shook with fright.

"I am sorry I am rather hungry right now and you two so smell devine. My name is Naomi Grantnessi." I purred again. I didn't lie, my foster mother did smell wonderfully. I could just eat her up. Get it? Eat her up? Ah I make myself laugh sometime. Eat her up? HAHAHAH!

"No, no, don't apologize, Queen-Naomi," She put hatrd through my name. I smiled showing my fangs knowing they could see them.

"My dear, do you not like my name?" I asked curious to what she might say.

"No, its a beautiful name, My lady, its just we a foster daughter, who was a ugly, lazy, hateful, stupid beyond repair, rude, and rather dreadful that we had to take in because her parents died protecting her," My foster father said,

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, I know foolish of them, you might of seen her around unless she was a meal, Oh Lord I could only dream, her name is Naomi Scarlet Raven." My foster mother said.

"Oh yes, I do know of her." I said

"An ugly child isn't she?" My foster mother said.

"We had to teach her a lesson many time time, just for fun mostly." My foster father said.

"I see," I said turning around walking toward Annabell and kissing her softly on the cheek, she purred.

"My Queen, we know you are a beautiful creature, but won't you let us see your face?" I heard my foster father ask. I smiled again.

"Why of course where are my manners," I said I took off my cloak, still with my back to them, putting on the crown, I turned around and saw shock, fear, and pure damn anger.

"I would really like to meet this Naomi girl," I snarled they both jumped back. They turned and started to run but I snapped my fingers and two vampire gaurds grabbed them and held them at the bottom of the stair. I glidded my way down the step. I leaned in and licked my foster mothers throat, a nipped gently.

"Why do you run? Am I frightening? Am I a ugly, lazy, hateful, stupid beyond repair, rude, and rather dreadful girl? Vampires, my dearest people, am I these things?" I asked turning around. I heard snarls and them saying hateful things toward the two humans. I heaard my foster mom whimper, I snapped my head in her direction.

"What is it? Love, do I frighten you?" I snarled she whimpered again and this time my foster father did the same.

"Please, Naomi-" My foster father started

"What is my name, human?" I snarled

"I am sorry, Please my Queen Naomi, please do not hurt us, or kill us, we are sorry for what we did to you, we are foolish." My foster father said.

"Foolish, yes, Sorry, no, I don't believve so. I am not going to kill you," I said, I heard a sigh of relief come from them

"I am going to turn you, and you two will be my slaves, you will be slaves to the servents as well, you do what the ask, when they ask to, you will not question me, nor my husband or staff. If you do I will surly kill you, not before torturing you. Understood?" I said. They nodded.

"Any questions, comment, compliants, whines?" I asked. My foster mother raised her hand. I rose an eyebrow questionly.

"My Queen Naomi, who wil be turning us?" She asked

Like I said, pay back is a bitch,

"All of them," I snapped my fingers and everyone ran to the biting and drinking from them, they screamed for mintues, I cut my finger and dropped to drops on blood down there throats. They stood up and looked at me.

"Hello again,"

"Hello Master," They said

"Are you thirsty?" I asked, they both nodded, I snapped and brought them two glasses of blood, they drank it hungerly. I looked down at them, while doing so I felt a tug on my dress, looking down I saw Annabell looking up at me.

"Hello darling, is there something you need?" I asked. She hugged me tightly around the waist, I was stunned, I looked a Leonardo and he just smiled and shrugged. I wrapped my arms around her, and started petting her hair.

_Can I keep her love? _I asked Leonardo pleading like

_She does live here my darling,_ He replyed

_I want to be her mom, Please, Please? I want to be a mom that my mother could not be,_ I said

_Yes of course you can be the mother of her, but with one rule though._

_Yes,anything?_

_I am her father._

_Thank you!_

He cuckled lightly.

"Annabell, dear?" I said she looked up at me. I kissed her forhead. She snuggled against me.

"Yes My Queen," She asked

"You will no longer call me that, nor be my personal servent," I said. She started to dry sob. She thought I was replacing her,

"Annabell, I don't you calling me that nor being my personal servent because I want you to be Leonardo and My daughter, only if you wish to be." I said

Her jaw dropped when she recovered she squeled with delight, and hugged me.

"Is that a yes then?" I asked playfully,

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes my Queen!" She yelled, I grumbled

"Er- sorry mom" She said, Now this time I squealed. I twirled her around.

"My King,"She said bowing

"Annabell I am not your king, I am your father now." He said

She screamed with delight and ran to him jumping on his lap and hugging him

"DADDY!" she yelled. He smiled and laughed.

All the vampires clapped for us.

"I thought you were a mommy girl?" I asked playfully. SHe ran to me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I sighed contently and held her. I looked around the room at my people, my new family, and my new slaves.

I was queen of all of this. I am not only a vampire, I am Queen, Mother, Wife, and Lover.

I sat in Leonardo's lap_ while Annabell_ was on mine. I rocked her until she fell asleep. I looked at my husband and kissed him

"I love you," I whispered

"I love youtoo, and our child," I smiled and looked down at Annabell, our child. I like the sound of that.

"Our child," I whispered.

All in 17 years of my life, I watched my parent die, abused, sold, beaten, almost rapped, announced Queen of all vampires, turned into a vampire, got married, got revenage, got a beautiful wonderful child named Annabell. What a full ife and this just begun

A man walked in with several other men. One step forward and lowered his hood.

"Well Leonardo I see you have changed my daughter."

"Dad?" I asked

Ah come on couldn't this just be a happy ending? Nope because my life is that fucked up!

The End

**READ VERY IMPORTANT!**

**SADLY THIS IS THE ENDING. MAYNBE I WILL MAKE A SQUEAL! I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE MAYBE IF I GET TONES OF REVIEWS THAT MIGHT JUST HAPPEN:), THANK YOU FANS I COULDN'T OF HAD DONE THIS WITH OUT YOU ALL! I WILL BE ADDING A NEW STORY ABOUT VAMPIRES! WATCH OUT FOR IT! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN, YOUR AUTHOR- TALIA FOSNESS XOXO**


End file.
